Keseharian Kembar Tujuh!
by HikariFuruya
Summary: Kejadian yang dialami oleh Boboiboy bersaudara sehari-hari bersama dengan teman-temannya yang mewarnai kehidupan mereka! Warning! OOC ; Humor segaring bakwan yang digoreng dengan tepung s*sa
1. Author's Note!

**Hai hai Readers sekalian~!**

 **Hika sangat berterima kasih karena readers sudah membuka fanfic ini ;v;)/**

 **Ini adalah fanfic pertama Hika XD**

 **Yaa,sebenarnya Hika ngga pernah buat fanfic sih.. Jadi agak _ngeh_** **gituu~** **Jadi harap maklum kalau masih ada kesalahan didalam fanfic ini~ Kalau mau memberi KriSan,berikan saja! Hika terima dengan sepenuh hati~!**

 **Dan maaf jika ada typo X'D**

 **Nahh~**

 **Hika perkenalkan tokoh-tokoh utama~**

\- **Boboiboy Halilintar**

Si sulung dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Seseorang yang mudah marah,apalagi jika diganggu ketika dia sedang bersantai. Ia tidak segan-segan menghajarmu sampai babak belur. Ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler karate disekolahnya. Halilintar membenci keusilan Taufan dan menyukai masakan Gempa.

\- **Boboiboy Taufan**

Anak kedua dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Taufan adalah anak yang periang dan usil. Jika kamu membutuhkan partner untuk menjahili seseorang,Taufan-lah orang yang tepat untuk dipilih. Sangat senang menjahili Halilintar walaupun akhirnya ia yang babak belur. Ia pandai memainkan skateboard dan pandai melukis.

\- **Boboiboy Gempa**

Anak ketiga dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Sifatnya sangat penyabar,ramah dan murah senyum. Gempa adalah pemuda yang mempunyai penyakit _lupa_.Walaupun begitu, ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Sangat menyukai teh matcha.

\- **Boboiboy Blaze**

Anak keempat dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Seseorang yang mudah bosan,jadi dia mengikuti jalan kakak keduanya yang 'sesat' itu. Merasa bosan juga? Kau boleh mengajaknya bermain games,karena dia juga seorang gamer! Kapten dari tim sepak bola disekolahnya. Blaze sangat lengket dengan Ice.

\- **Boboiboy Ice**

Anak kelima dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Kerjaannya hanya tidur saja. Dimana pun Ice bisa tertidur dengan tenangnya,kecuali jika sedang berada dikelas yang diajar oleh guru killer. Kadang manja dengan Gempa yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibu kedua-nya. (Hah?! Emang boleh?!)

\- **Boboiboy Thorn**

Anak keenam dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Pemuda yang kelewatan polosnya. Dan Hika ingatkan, jangan kotori pikiran anak ini. Menyukai segala jenis tumbuhan,terkecuali untuk yang beracun. Thorn sangat lengket dengan Gempa.

\- **Boboiboy Solar**

Si bungsu dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Pemuda yang sangat suka berselfie ria dengan sahabatnya,Gopal. Solar sangat suka bernyanyi dan bermain alat musik,terutama gitar. Ia pun mengikuti ekstrakulikuler seni musik disekolahnya. Sangat suka mengajak Thorn untuk berfoto bersama karena ia berpikir kalau Thorn sangat polos.

 **Ah,sedikit pemberitahuan dari Hika. Kemungkinan besar,semua characters akan OOC dan Hika akan menaruh 'sedikit' adegan yaoi. Eitss! Tapi itu bukan adegan kissu atau lain semacamnya ya! Um.. Sepertinya bukan yaoi,tapi yaa begitu lah...! Jadi Hika cuman buat kedua characters sedang berduaan sendirian gitu,tidak ada adegan melenceng! Hika masi polos kakak :'3**

 _Halilintar : ealah,bacot lu Hikari!_

 **E-ehh! Halilin kok gitu sihh! *pout***

 **Ah,peduli ah!**

 **Okee,sekian dari note Hika!**

 **Selamat membaca,readers! *wink***


	2. Chap 1 : Kecoa

**Keseharian Kembar Tujuh!**

 **Boboiboy** © **Animonsta**

 **FanFic by HikariFuruya**

 **Chapter 1 : Kecoa**

 **Warning! OOC dan Humor garing**

 **Ngga suka? Tombol 'back' selalu setia menemani anda jika tidak suka!**

 **Enjoy~~**

Hari Minggu yang cerah,burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang membuat Taufan terbangun dari tidur canti— _ekhem!_ maksudnya tidur nyenyaknya. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya,Ia pun keluar dari kamar tidurnya. "Oh,selamat pagi kak Taufan!" Taufan menoleh kebelakang dan mengembangkan senyumannya. "Met pagi juga,Thorn~" Thorn membalas senyuman kakak keduanya itu. Mereka berdua pun turun kebawah dan melihat Gempa yang sedang menyusun makanan diatas meja. "Semalat pagi kak Gempa" Ucap Thorn dan itu membuat Gempa menoleh kearah Thorn dan Taufan. "Ah.. Pagi juga Thorn! Pagi kak Taufan!" Thorn pun mendekati Gempa dan membantunya. "Kak Taufan,bisa kakak bangunkan kak Hali? Sepertinya dia masih tidur. Kalau bisa,sekalian juga panggilkan Solar,Ice dan Blaze ya" Ucap Gempa sambil melihat kearah kakak keduanya itu. Seringai terukir diwajah Taufan,kemudian ia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Akan kulakukan!" Serunya dan berlari kecil keatas.

Taufan memasuki kamar Blaze. 'Urghh! Berantakan sekali kamarnya! Lebih berantakan kamarnya daripada kamarku' Pikir Taufan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan hati-hati,Taufan mendekati Blaze yang sedang tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Blaze... Bangun!"

BRUKK!—

"ARGHH!"

Taufan menimpah Blaze dengan ganasnya(?) sampai-sampai Blaze langsung terbangun dan berteriak dengan kerasnya. Burung-burung yang hinggap dijendela kamar Blaze pun beterbangan menjauhi karena teriakan nan cempreng ala Blaze. Bersyukurlah Blaze,kakak keduamu ini kurus dan kau mempunyai badan yang _luar biasa_. Taufan menyeringai usil. "Kak Taufan!— Argh.. _Pinggangku_..! Ada apa sih kak! Sampai membangunkan Blaze dengan _ekstrimnya_!" Teriak Blaze frustasi karena perbuatan kakaknya ini. "Hehehe~ Maafkan Upan,Blaze. Tapi kau pasti mau membangunkan kak Hali kan?~" Mata Blaze langsung terbuka dengan lebarnya. Ia pun mengangguk dengan cepat. "MAU MAU MAUUU!" Seru Blaze dengan semangat 45. 'Khukhukhu~ Ini akan sangat menyenangkan~' Pikir Taufan.

Gempa dan Thorn mendengar jeritan Blaze langsung menatap satu sama lain. "Pasti kak Taufan yang membuat Blaze berteriak seperti itu.." Ucap Gempa dan menghela nafas. Thorn hanya tertawa kecil. " _Good morning,Brothers!_ " Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah tangga. "Ah,pagi Solar/Selamat pagi Solar!" Jawab Gempa dan Thorn bersamaan. Senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya itu membuat kedua kembarannya ikut tersenyum juga. "Mana yang lain? Belum bangun ya?" Tanya Solar sambil duduk diatas meja. Gempa menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Solar ber'oh' ria dan mulai mengambil satu roti yang ada diatas piring.

"Ah,Solar! Jangan dimakan dulu! Kakak-kakak belum bangun semua!"

"Percuma kak Thorn. Masa kita nunggu kak Ice sampai terbangun? Dia kan tukang tidur!"

"Eh.. benar juga ya.. Ya sudah deh.."

Gempa _sweatdrop_ karena percakapan pendek mereka berdua. Ia pun sempat berpikir sebentar. 'Bagaimana jika kita menunggu Ice ya..? Kita semua pasti ngga bakal makan selama berjam-jam karena menunggunya...' Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Gempa. Akhirnya Gempa memutuskan untuk memanggil Ice sendiri,daripada menyuruh Taufan untuk membangunkannya? Bakalan _ngga_ makan mereka semua.

Sekarang Taufan dan Blaze didepan kamar Halilintar. Kedua pemuda itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Taufan sedang memegang _megaphone_ yang entah darimana dapatnya. Blaze pun membuka pintu kamar Halilintar perlahan. Taufan melihat Halilintar yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Hitungan ketiga.."

"Satu.."

Taufan menyiapkan _megaphone_ -nya.

"Dua.."

Ia mendekati Halilintar.

"Tiga!"

"KAK HALI,AYO BANGUNN!"

"AAHHHHH!"

Sekali lagi,burung-burung yang hinggap dirumah Boboiboy bersaudara terbang entah kemana karena jeritan Halilintar. Taufan dan Blaze buru-buru keluar dari kamar Halilintar.

"TAUFAAAAN! BLAZEEEE!"

Gempa baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar Ice,melihat Halilintar menyeret Taufan dan Blaze yang sudah babak belur dibuatnya. Gempa menyapa kakak tertuanya itu. "Selamat pagi,kak Hali.." Gempa mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Halilintar melihat Gempa sebentar lalu berjalan lagi. Ah.. Sepertinya Gempa tidak peduli dengan kedua saudara usilnya itu ya. Gempa pun mengetuk pintu kamar Ice sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban,berarti dia masih tertidur. Pemuda beriris golden itu membuka pintu dan melihat Ice yang masih tertidur dengan tenangnya. "Ice,ayo bangun! Sarapan sudah siap" Gempa menggoyangkan tubuh Ice dengan pelan. "Ngh.. 5 menit lagi kak.." Gumam Ice. Gempa pun menghela nafas kecil dan memaksa Ice untuk bangun (Gempa sedikit takut kalau dia tidak bisa makan sarapannya hari ini kalau Ice tidak bangun) Dengan terpaksa,Ice pun bangkit dari kasurnya.

Mereka berdua pun turun untuk menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Gempa. Ice menarik kursi makan dan du—

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"KAMPRETT! GYAHHH!"

Mereka berlima (Halilintar,Thorn,Solar,Gempa,Ice) menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh kearah dapur setelah mendengar Taufan dan Blaze menjerit. Gempa buru-buru pergi kedapur. "A-apa yang terjadi..?!" Serunya langsung. Ia melihat Taufan dan Blaze memegang alat-alat memasak,dan panci yang dipakai diatas kepala dengan wajah yang merasa jijik. "K-kecoak Gempa/Kak Gempa!" Seru mereka berdua dan menunjuk kearah dinding dimana kecoa itu sedang hinggap. Gempa pun melihat kedinding itu dan menghela nafas kecil. 'Kupikir apaan...' Pikir Gempa. "Tolong,taruhkan semua benda yang sedang kalian pegang.." Taufan dan Blaze menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan cepat. Ice berjalan menuju ke dapur dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang mencoba untuk memecahkan kasus. Maklum,Ice kan suka _Detective C*nan_. Matanya melihat seekor hewan yang mirip buah kurma,Ice pun menyeringai kecil. Dia mendekati hewan itu dan memegang antenanya. 'Firasatku buruk...' Pikir Taufan dan Blaze bersamaan dan wajah mereka langsung berubah lagi. Ice terkekeh kecil sampai membuat Gempa bertanya-tanya. Ia pun melemparkan kecoa itu kearah Taufan dan Blaze.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

TENGG BRUAK DUK! (suara alat-alat masak yang terjatuh)

Taufan dan Blaze langsung lari terbirit-birit kekamar mereka masing-masing. Halilintar,Thorn dan Solar saling melempar tatapan dan heran. Gempa terkekeh kecil dan berjalan kearah meja makan,sedangkan Ice mencuci tangannya karena sudah memegang (antena) kecoa itu. "Kenapa sih kak?" Tanya Solar penasaran setelah Gempa duduk manis. "Hihi,Ice menangkap kecoa dan melemparkannya kearah kak Taufan dan Blaze" Jelas Gempa dengan tertawa kecil. Solar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal,bahkan Halilintar pun tersenyum kecil saudara-saudara! Ice duduk disamping Thorn dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Akhirnya,Boboiboy bersaudara (minus Taufan dan Blaze) makan dengan tenangnya dan menghiraukan teriakan para tetangga yang marah karena keributan dirumah mereka.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan senjata untuk mendiamkan Taufan dan Blaze.

 _Ancam mereka dengan kecoa jika tidak diam_

Halilintar,Thorn dan Gempa sedang berada diruang tamu untuk bersantai. Bagaimana dengan Ice? Oh jangan ditanya lagi,dia sudah kembali kekamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Taufan sudah keluar rumah untuk bermain skateboard. "Kak Gempa.. Dimana Solar?" Pertanyaan Thorn membuat Gempa yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop menoleh kesamping. "Um.. Entahlah.. Katanya sih mau beli sesuatu.." Ucap Gempa dan memegang dagunya. Beberapa menit kemudian,Blaze pun keluar dari kamar mandi. "Fuwaaahh~ Segarnya~" Gumam Blaze sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia berlari kecil mendekati ruang tamu. Baru saja dia mau duduk disofa,Halilintar sudah berteriak.

"Awas ada kecoak!"

"GYAHH!"

Tanpa Halilintar ketahui,Blaze langsung melompat kearahnya dan memeluk Halilintar dengan erat. "B-Blaze..! Lepaskan Kak Hali! Dia tidak bisa bernafas.." Seru Gempa sedikit khawatir. "Lagipula,tidak ada kecoa disini kak..." Sambung Thorn sambil melihat kesana kemari. Blaze yang mendengar itu,langsung melonggarkan pelukannya. Halilintar? Dia sudah pingsan karena pelukan maut tadi. Blaze menghela nafas panjang dan duduk disamping Halilintar dan menggantungkan handuknya dilehernya. "Kak Blaze,kok tadi kakak bisa menjerit seperti perempuam sih kak?" Tanya Thorn tiba-tiba. Kedua kakaknya itu langsung terkejut,terutama pemuda yang memiliki iris merah terang itu. "Er... um... I-Itu.. Duh.. Gimana ya?" Gumam Blaze sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia bingung bagaimana cara untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari adik keduanya ini. Ia berharap Taufan segera turun dan membantunya untuk menjawan pertanyaan dari Thorn.

"Aku pulang~!"

'Ah.. Itu suara Solar! Sepertinya dia bisa membantuku!'

Solar berjalan dengan santainya sambil menenteng sebuah plastik hitam dan bersiul dengan riangnnya. "Selamat datang kembali,Solar. Apa yang kau beli itu?" Tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk kearah plastik hitam itu.

"In—"

"Solar~! Tolong akuu~"

Solar menoleh dan melihat Blaze yang memasang _puppy eyes_. "Tolong apaan sih kak?" Tanya Solar langsung dan mendekati Blaze. Blaze pun berbisik kepada adik bungsunya. Solar merangkul kakaknya dan berkata, "bilang saja kalau kakak ini cewek~" Sebuah bogem penuh cinta dari sang kakak melayang tepat diwajah tampan Solar. "Gile lu!" Serunya dan langsung berlari dan memasuki kekamarnya. "Yah.. Kak Blaze lari.." Kata Thorn dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Urgh.. Solar udah pulang kan?" Tanya Halilintar yang baru sadar. Solar memanggil kakak pertamanya dan mengacuhkan jempol kepadanya. Halilintar menyeringai kecil. "Yosh.. Ayo kita mulai!" Ucapnya disertai dengan anggukan dari Solar. Mereka pun tertawa dengan jahatnya.

"Kak Gempa,mereka kenapa sih?"

"Entahlah,Thorn.. Aku pun tidak tau.."

 _Skip Time~_

Taufan memasuki rumahnya. "Aku pulang~" Sahutnya. Gempa menyambut kakak keduanya itu dengan senyuman. Ia pun mengatakan kalau ada cemilan diatas meja makan. Dengan wajah yang bahagia,Taufan pun pergi ke ruang makan. Gempa pun menyusul Taufa—

"GYAAAAH! KENAPA HEWAN INI ADA DISINI?!"

Oke,Gempa mulai sedikit kesal. Kenapa kakaknya yang satu ini suka sekali menjerit. Taufan pun buru-buru keluar dari ruang makan. "Ada apa sih kak?! Dari pagi menjerit terus!" Kata Gempa kesal. "Kecoa diatas meja!" Seru Taufan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah ruang makan. "Ehh! Serius?!" Spontan Gempa berlari kearah meja makan. Dilihatnya seekor kecoa yang berada didekat makanan yang dia buat tadi. Gempa pun mendekatinya dan hendak mengambil piring itu. Ia merasa heran kenapa kecoa itu tidak lari karena tangannya mendekati kecoa itu. Karena penasaran,ia pun melihatnya dengan seksama. 'Aneh,antenanya tidak bergerak-gerak' Pikir Gempa.

BEEP BEEP!

Gempa langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantung celananya. Ia pun melihat dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan. 'Ngh? Pesan dari Solar? Kenapa dia tidak mau turun saja kalau mau berbicara kepadaku?' Pikirnya dan membuka pesan itu.

 **From** : _Solar_

 **To** : _Kak Gempa_

 **Kak! Kecoa yg ada diatas meja itu mainan! Jangan dibuang,soalnya aku dan kak Hali mau ngerjain kak Tau sama kak Blaze pake itu XD**

 **Kalo kakak nanya kenapa ngga langsung turun aj,aku takut kak Taufan tau kalo itu ulahku hehe**

 **Tolong ya kak Gempa!**

'Ulah mereka berdua ya..' Gempa tak habis pikir. Kakak pertamanya yang terkenal sangat pendiam itu,bisa ikutan menjahili saudaranya. Mungkin dia mau balas dendam ya? Entahlah,hanya Halilintar dan Tuhan yang tau. Gempa pun mengambil benda yang dimaksud Solar tadi dan menyimpankannya dikantungnya. "Kak Taufan! Kecoanya sudah tidak ada lagi" Taufan pun memasuki ruang makan dengan sedikit tidak tenang.

"Serius nih? Ngga bo'ong kan?"

"Ngapain juga Gempa bohong sama kak Taufan? Ngga guna.."

Taufan merasa sesuatu menusuknya dari belakang. 'Kok sakit ya..' Pikirnya begitu dan pundungan didekat dispenser. Gempa pun meninggalkan Taufan sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian,Taufan pun duduk diatas meja dan memakan makanan yag dibuat oleh Gempa.

"Solar?" Gempa mengetuk pintu kamar Solar. "Ini aku. Aku mau mengembalikan mainanmu" Ucapnya lagi. Mendengar sahutan dari sang adik bungsu,ia pun membuka pintunya. Gempa mengeluarkan kecoa mainan tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Solar. "Makasih kak~" Ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil. Gempa menggangguk kecil dan mulai keluar dari kamar Solar.

Ice sedang berada dikamar Halilintar sekarang karena disuruh. Kalau menolak,mungkin Ice sudah tidur selamanya ( _Author dikejar fans Ice_ ). Halilintar pun mengatakan kalau Solar dan dia mau mengerjai Taufan dan Blaze dengan kecoa mainan yang dibeli oleh Solar tadi siang. Ice menggangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan,aku ikut" Ucapnya dan menyeringai kecil dan diikuti oleh Halilintar. "Tolong panggilkan Solar kesini" Ice bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Halilintar. Solar dan Ice memasuki kamar Halilintar tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kau membawanya kan?"

"Tentu saja kak Hali~"

"Aku tidak sabar.."

Terdengar dengan jelas tawaan jahat dari kamar Halilintar yang membuat Thorn semakin bingung. 'Mereka kenapa sih,dari siang tertawa jahat terus...' Pikirnya dan turun kebawah untuk menyiram tanaman.

Taufan,Blaze,Gempa dan Thorn sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Taufan dan Blaze sedang bermain _PlayStation 3._

"Tembak zombienya kak!"

"Sabar coeg,lagi isi peluru"

Gempa masih setia dengan tugasnya yang ada di laptopnya,sedangkan Thorn melihat kedua kakak yang _hyperactive_ itu bermain _President Devil 6(_ *) dengan hebohnya. Ice pun keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk disebelah Thorn. Mereka berdua berbincang santai. Entah apa yang dibincangkan,Author tidak tau. "Dimana kak Hali dengan Solar?" Tanya Gempa kepada Ice. Yang ditanya menggangkat bahunya,tidak tau. Gempa ber-oh ria dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. 1 jam kemudian,Taufan dan Blaze sudah menyelesaikan gamenya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Blaze yang seorang gamer ini akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka bermain game itu tidak bisa tamat-tamat (biasa yang main itu Taufan dengan Solar). "Fuaah~ Capek~" Taufan berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Gempa juga melakukan hal yang sama,karena dia juga baru selesi mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedangkan Ice dan Thorn sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk saling sandar menyandar(?). Gempa mengambil laptopnya dan pergi kekamarnya sendiri.

"Astaga! Bany—" Seseorang menutup mulut Gempa. Sang korban pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Seseorang yang berada dibelakang sang pelaku,menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya. "Solar? Kak Hali?" Halilintar membuka kembali mulut Gempa. "Kenapa Gempa?" Seru Taufan dari bawah. "Bukan apa-apa kak!" Serunya balik. Solar sudah tersenyum-senyum mendengar Gempa berbicara tadi. 'Kita bakal direstui ama kak Gempa untuk balas dendam!~' Pikir Solar dengan bahagianya.

"Um kak Hali.."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa banyak sekali kecoa mainan didepan kamar kak Taufan dan Blaze?"

"Mau balas dendam"

Gempa _sweatdrop_ ketika kedua makhluk yang berada didepannya ini menjawabnya bersamaan. "Yasudah deh.. Terserah kalian deh.. Asalkan jangan lupa untuk membersihkannya kembali" Kata Gempa sambil memasuki kamarnya. Solar benar-benar bahagia sekarang. 'DIRESTUIN BENERAN YES!' Pikirnya.

 _Skip Time~_

 _[Jam 20.47]_

Para Boboiboy baru saja selesai menyantap makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Gempa dan Thorn mengambil piring-piring untuk dicuci sambil berbincang-bincang. Sedangkan kelima saudara mereka berkumpul diruang tamu lagi,menonton TV bersama-sama. Yang nonton cuman empat orang,soalnya Ice sudah tidur disamping Blaze. "Bosenn~" Taufan bersandar disofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Mau main _Uno Block_?" Tanya Solar sambil berdiri. Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah malam,kalo main itu bisa-bisa tetangga ngebom rumah ini"

"Ini beneran kak Hali yang ngomong?"

Taufan mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari kakak tertuanya. Blaze dan Solar tertawa ketika melihat Taufan cemberut. Gempa membawa sepiring apel dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Ia pun duduk dilantai dan mulai memakan apel yang dibelahnya tadi. Thorn pun duduk disamping Gempa. "Kak Gem! Kak Thorn! Kami mau main _Uno_. Ikutan?" Solar yang baru turun membawa kartu _Uno_ menghampiri Gempa yang tengah makan. Gempa menggelengkan kepala,sedangkan Thorn menganggukkan kepalanya. Solar mengembangkan senyuman dan duduk disamping Thorn. Taufan dan Blaze pun ikutan duduk dilantai. Ah,dia lupa kalau Ice sedang bersandar dibadannya,menyebabkan Ice tertidur diatas sofa. Mulailah mereka bermain dengan hebohnya (minus Thorn)

Mereka bermain hingga jam 21.15. Wajah Blaze masam sekali,karena daritadi dia yang kalah terus. Solar cengengesan melihat kakak keempatnya,soalnya daritadi Solar memberikan kartu _plus four_ kepadanya. Halilintar sudah pergi kekamarnya bersama dengan Ice. "Uda ah,aku capek!" Seru Blaze dan mulai bangkit. "Ciee ngambek~" goda Taufan dengan seringai kecil. Giliran Blaze yang cemberut sekarang. "Sudah sudah,ayo sana tidur! Sudah waktunya tidur!" Serunya seperti seorang ibu yang menyuruh anaknya untuk tidur. "Iya buu!" Jawab keempat pemuda itu (Thorn juga ikutan). Gempa _sweatdrop_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu yang diikuti oleh Thorn dan Solar. Ia menyuruh Thorn dan Gempa untuk mengunci pintu setelah memasuki kamar mereka. Kakak keenamnya itu bingung tetapi dia mengganggukkan kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Gempa. Akhirnya,mereka bertiga masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pinu kamar mereka. Taufan dan Blaze masih bercerita tentang game yang mereka main tadi sore. Merasa lelah,mereka pun meninggalkan ruang tamu. Mereka mulai menaiki tangga untuk sampai dikamar mereka. Taufan yang terlebih dahulu sampai diatas. Ia berjalan mendekati kamarnya dan—

"KECOAK! GYAHH! BANYAK BANGET!"

Blaze yang mendengar jeritan itu,terkejut dan bergegas menaiki anak tangga.

"I-ihh.. untung kam— GYAHH! KAMARKU!"

Blaze mendekati Taufan. "Duhh! Masa kita tidur di ruang tamu?!" Seru Taufan. Blaze mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar Ice namun gagal,karena sang pemilik kamar sudah menguncinya. Taufan juga mencoba membuka pintu kamar Solar tetapi hasilnya sama dengan Blaze tadi,terkunci. Bagaimana dengan kamar Halilintar,Gempa dan Thorn? Mereka tidak berani,karena mereka harus melewati lautan kecoa dulu baru bisa sampai dikamar mereka.

"Mau tak mau kita harus tidur diruang tamu..!"

"Yahh.. Bakalan sakit pinggangku.."

Dengan lemasnya,mereka turun kebawah dan tidur diatas sofa.

Halilintar,Solar dan Ice yang berada dikamar mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **(*) = Nama game yang Hika _plesetin_**

 **... *baca ulang cerita sendiri***

 **Hika ngetik apaan sih *flip table***

 _Taufan : Hika ja'ad banget sih! *cry*_

 _Blaze : Kali ini aku setuju dengan kak Taufan! *cry*_

 **Biarin!**

 **Hika kasian nengok saudaramu itu! *nunjuk Halilintar***

 _Halilintar : Woi kok gua?!_

 **Lah? Kan Halilin yan paling sering digangguin sama mereka kan?**

 _Solar : Hika buka kartu kak Hali nih~_

 _Gempa : Semoga Hika diterima disisi-Nya.._

 _Thorn : Amin..._

 **H-HEY!**

 **Aku belum mati**!

 **Lagipula,kalo Halilin ngebunuh Hika,siapa yang kasi gaji ke kalian? *smirk***

 _Ice : Diluar sana masih banyak Author yang nulis FF Boboiboy kok..._

 ***sigh***

 **Terserah kalian deh,Hika ngalah..**

 **Ur.. Humornya garing banget ya? X'P**

 **Maapin Hika,soalnya Hika ngga pandai buat humor :")**

 **Nah~**

 **Saatnya bales review~**

 **Irinaa27** — Yah~ Jangan disleding dong kepala Hika ;-;)

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya~!

 **Dragon Knight - DK** — Oke senpaii~ Hika usahain biar ngga _typo_ dan terus maju! XD

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya~!

 **Alvia-chan —** hmm,mungkin shounen-ai deh XD Anda fujo? sama dong! Hika juga fujo soalnya XD Mau manggil Hika gitu,gapapa kokk~ XD

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~!


	3. Chap 2 : Group Chat

**Keseharian Kembar Tujuh!**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Fanfic by HikariFuruya**

 **Chapter 2 : Group Chat**

 **Warning! OOC, humor garing dan Human!Alien(?)**

 **Ngga suka? Tombol 'back' selalu menemani anda jika tidak suka!**

 **(NB : Huruf Bold** Percakapan di aplikasi; _**Huruf Bold + Italic**_ Tag ; Huruf biasa Narasi **)**

 **Enjoy~**

Kenal dengan yang namanya _gadget_? Pasti kenal kan? Kalau ngga kenal,tanya _mbah Gugel_ ya. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan berukuran sedang ini pasti selalu ada bersama kita dimanapun kita berada, termasuk dikamar mandi. Tentu didalam _gadget_ pasti ada aplikasi-aplikasi, salah satunya aplikasi _chatting_. Aplikasi _chatting_ biasanya ada yang namanya group yang beranggotakan teman-teman kalian atau orang lain yang mungkin belum kalian kenal (Menurut Author sendiri). Nah, disinilah yang tidak disukai oleh Boboiboy Halilintar. Kakak tertua dari Boboiboy bersaudara ini tidak begitu suka dengan yang namanya group chat. Apalagi kalau group chat itu berisikan manusia-manusia aneh bin ajaib, menurut Halilintar sendiri.

Padahal dia sendiri juga aneh bin ajaib...

Oke,turunkan _pedang halilintar-mu_ , Halilin!

Tapi anehnya dia masih betah berada digroup itu! Sudah kubilang dia itu ane— Ah.. Sepertinya bukan itu, tapi _tsundere._ Halilin... Sekali lagi, _turunkan kedua pedang halilintar-mu_ itu!

 _Ekhem!_ Mari kita lanjutkan. Jika ada Halilintar, pasti ada keenam saudaranya juga. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu,tetapi yang dia permasaahkan adalah kehadiran kedua makhluk gaib yang sangan jahil. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan dan Blaze? E-eh.. Tunggu dulu.. Solar juga bisa jahil... Tapi dia tidak sejahil kedua kakak b*jatnya itu. Abaikan saja pemikiran Author tadi. Tidak ada angin atau hujan,Taufan dan Blaze sangat suka mengganggu Halilintar diwaktu senggang mereka dan berakhir dengan bogem penuh _cinta_ dari sang korban tepat dimuka mereka berdua. Dan mereka pun masih belum saja kapok-kapok, mungkin mereka sudah kebal dengan jurus-jurus penuh _cinta_ dari Halilintar.

Keesokkan harinya setelah insiden kecoa itu (Dia tidak punya niat untuk membalas balik ketiga saudaranya itu),Taufan membuat group chat di aplikasi _Garis_ (*)yang berisikan keenam saudaranya, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan teman yang mereka kenal lainnya. Seperti biasa, Taufan-lah yang harus memulai chat. Jika tidak, kalian akan merasa seperti _kuburan_ kalau kalian masuk kedalam group chat itu.

 **Tahu_Panas : Halo? Ada orang?**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Ngga ada,yang ada hantu**

 **FangBukanPang : Elu aja kali yang hantu, ckck**

 **GoGopal! : uda ngaca belom bang?**

 **CahayaMentari : Kek mana mau ngaca, dia aja kalo mau ngaca kacanya pecah** **v:**

 **BlazeKetjeh : AHAHAHAHA! Jleb!**

 **Tahu_Panas : AHAHAHAHA! Jleb! (2)**

 **FangBukanPang : WOI!**

 **TukangTidur : Ngga usa marah,kenyataan kok.. Terima aja..**

 **CahayaMentari : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **B. Gempa : Fang dibully lagi ya?**

 **FangBukanPang : bebeb** _ **B. Gempa**_ **~! Tolonglah aku~**

 **TukangNyider : Apa yang kau katakan,Fang?**

Taufan yang sedang duduk dekat dengan Halilintar, sedikit bergeser menjauhinya karena ia melihat Halilintar sudah meremas bantal sofa dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit, _'Akan kubunuh dia jika dia memanggil Gempa dengan sebutan itu lagi..!'_ Taufan pun siap siaga untuk berlari jika kakaknya mulai berdiri dan melemparkan bantal yang diremas itu kelantai dengan kuat.

 **B. Gempa :** **("** **^-^)**

 **GoGopal! : Selamat tinggal** _ **FangBukanPang**_ **. (Mungkin) Kami akan merindukanmu..**

 **Tahu_Panas : Aku setuju dengan** _ **GoGopal!**_ **hari ini.. Soalnya Kak Hali sudah berkomat-kamit disampingku!**

 **YingYang :** _ **FangBukanPang**_ **! Awas kau ya!**

 **FangBukanPang : Apa salah hambamu ini...**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Buaaaanyak. Mau kusebutin satu-satu ngga?**

 **CahayaMentari : Eh? Emang kak Blaze tau salah Fang?**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Tau dong! Aku kan stalker handal disekolah! Haha!**

 **TukangTidur : pfft..**

 **Thorn : kak Blaze hebat lah...**

 **B. Gempa : jangan tertipu,Thorn..**

 **Tahu_Panas : HAHA! Bukan stalker handal, tapi penipu handal macem Bagogo XD**

 **B. Gempa : Sepertinya Pagogo masih lebih hebat daripada** _ **BlazeKetjeh**_ **...**

 **CahayaMentari : (2)^**

 **FangBukanPang : (2)^**

Secara tidak sengaja,Fang dan Solar mengirimkan pesan serentak.

 **Tahu_Panas : Eh cie kirimnya sama" :v**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Longlast yak XD**

 **GoGopal! : Kampret, dasar fudan** _ **BlazeKetjeh**_

 _ **Kaizo telah bergabung kedalam group**_

 **YingYang : welkam bang Kaizo. Moga betah yak, soalnya disini manusianya b*jat semua :v**

 **B. Gempa : eh? Sejak kapan bang Kaizo di-invite?**

 **Kaizo : 39 :'v** _ **YingYang**_ **; Emang ngga bole ya, abang masuk kedalam group ini? Abang kan mau nengok kamu :(** _ **B. Gempa**_

 **TukangNyider : ...**

 **Tahu_Panas : BANG! JANGAN GODA GEMPA MULU PLIS! HIDUPKU SUDAH DIUJUNG TANDUK!** _ **Kaizo**_

 **Kaizo : Hah?**

 **GoGopal! : Sepertinya kita akan kehilangan 2 orang sekaligus.. Setelah** _ **FangBukanPang**_ **...**

 **FangBukanPang : WOI!**

 **B. Gempa : Kenapa aku mulu yang digituin..**

 **TukangTidur : Sabar kak Gempa.. *puk puk Gempa's head***

 **YayaYah : Jebol notifku kalian buat karena chat tak bermutu kalian :'v**

 **Tahu_Panas : Tapi kok masih betah disini? *bored face***

 **CahayaMentari : Tsun macem kak Hali lah tuh XD**

Halilintar meletakkan bantal yang diremasnya tadi dan mulai berdiri sambil menaruh HP-nya diatas meja. Taufan bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. "K-kak Hali mau kemana..?" tanya Taufan was-was, takut dijadikan tempat pelampisan amarah. "Mau nyari Solar," jawab sang kakak dengan nada yang agak tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya dia minta _dicium_ pake bogemku.."

"Bagai—"

"Aku tau karena firasatku bilang begitu.."

Seketika,Taufan terdiam seribu bahasa.

 **BlazeKetjeh : Buka kartu pula :v**

 **YayaYah : Jujur aja, aku ngga se-tsundere sepertinya loh *pout***

 **Tahu_Panas : Uda uda, jangan ngebahas dere-dere lagi kalo masi sayang idup**

 **Kaizo : nyanyi aja dah**

 **CahayaMentari : NYANYI?! AYOOO!**

"Solar, jangan jerit-jerit dong," Ucap Thorn sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Solar cengegesan ngga jelas dan berkata,"Maafkan Solar,kakak Thorn~"

Suara ketukan terdengar. Thorn segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Oh kak Hali! Kenapa kak?" tanya Thorn setelah melihat Halilintar yang memsang wajah datar.

"Kau tau Solar dimana?"

Thorn mengangguk dan melihat kedalam kamarnya.

"Dia ada dida—"

Thorn terkejut ketika melihat tidak ada sosok manusia yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya tadi. Halilintar memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat kedalam kamar Thorn. "Tidak ada ya? Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Halilintar lalu beranjak pergi dari sana dan kembali keruang tamu. Taufan masih saja was-was dengan Halilintar yang misalnya tiba-tiba _menyerangnya_ sangkin kesalnya sang kakak kepada Solar. Lalu mereka kembali memainkan HP mereka masing masing.

 **YingYang : Pass. Palingan Solar nyanyi lagu dangdut :'v**

 **Tahu_Panas : LMAO!**

 **B. Gempa : Dia udah tobat nyanyi lagu dangdut kok.. Karena kak Hali..**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Apa? Cius? Mi apa?**

 **FangBukanPang : HAH! Solar tobad? Serius?**

 **B. Gempa : Yup**

 **Tahu_Panas : aku jadi penasaran..**

 _ **Adudu telah bergabung kedalam group**_

 _ **MegaProbe telah bergabung kedalam group**_

 **YingYang : SIAPA YANG INV SI MANUSIA KOTAK ITU?!**

 **YayaYah : Dat manusia kotak :'v**

 **Thorn : Loh? Emang Adudu itu karakter yang ada digame 'YourCraft'(**) itu?**

 **Tahu_Panas : AHAHAHAHA!**

 **Adudu : WOI!**

 **MegaProbe : tak patut tak patut..**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Sapa yang inv?**

 **Tahu_Panas : Mungkin ane yang inv dia masuk. Tanpa sengaja**

 **FangBukanPang : kick kick kick,group ini ngga butuh orang tak bermutu**

 **TukangTidur : Group ini aja uda berisi orang-orang lucknut**

 **YayaYah : Pertama bilang b*jat,sekarang lucknut :'v Mau kalian apa sih, aku tuh gabisa diginiin**

 **YingYang : Jijik :v**

 **Tahu_Panas : Yalord :'v**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Yang paling b*jad itu** _ **FangBukanPang**_ **kan? XD**

 **CahayaMentari : Se7 :v**

 **YingYang : Ada abangnya we,jaga ucapan tentang Pang**

 **FangBukanPang : AGUA FANG,BUKAN PANG**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Agua? Aq*a kali -3-**

 **Tahu_Panas : Gws typo :v**

 **FangBukanPang : Pas mau idupin keps, keteken huruf A-nya :'v**

 **B. Gempa : Oh iya,kalian berdua** _ **BlazeKetjeh**_ **,** _ **TukangTidur**_ **. Kemana saja kalian kok belum balik-balik?**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Kangen ya kak Gem? XD**

 **Tahu_Panas : Hoek**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Bercanda bang** _ **Tahu_Panas**_ **:'v Kami masih kerja kelompok,bentar lagi siap kok kak**

 _ **TukangTidur mengundang Ocho kedalam group**_

 _ **Ocho telah bergabung kedalam group**_

 **Ocho : Hae semua**

 **B .Gempa : Halo Ochobot**

 **TukangTidur : Welkam welkam**

 **Ocho : Makasih**

 **GoGopal! : Notip jebol. Ngomong apa aja sih**

 **Tahu_Panas : Ngomongin seberapa besar cintaku padamu :***

 **BlazeKetjeh : TERNYATA SELAMA INI KAKAKKU HOMO GYAH**

 **Ocho : Bukannya lu fudan, Blaze? .-.**

 **BlazeKetjeh : Um.. Sedikit? *ketawa garing***

 **CahayaMentari : I need a holy water now..**

 **YayaYah : SETOP SETOP, NOTP. AKU NGGA MAU KAPALKU KARAM**

 **Tahu_Panas : KALI AJA GUA HOMO,GUA NGGA BAKAL PILIH DIA JUGA KALI**

 **YingYang : TYDACKKKK!**

 **B. Gempa : Capslock pada jebol semua ya..**

 **Adudu : Memang seharusnya aku tidak masuk kedalam group ini ya..**

 **MegaProbe : B*jat semua X'D**

 **Kaizo : Sepertinya untuk waktu yang dekat, aku akan keluar..**

 **FangBukanPang : ...Ikutan bang..**

 **TukangNyider : Dasar homo..**

 **TukangTidur :Kak Hali yang biasa nyider aja bilangin lu..**

 **Tahu_Panas : APA SALAHKU AKU HANYA BERCANDA**

 **TukangNyider : Solar, apa kau sudah mengamankan HP Thorn sementara?**

 **CahayaMentar : Uda kakk**

 **TukangNyider : Jangan lupa diapus chat tak bermutu tadi.**

 **YingYang : *mijit pelipis* Duh.. ancorlah nih group..**

 **YayaYah : Uda dari dulu pun :'v**

 **Tahu_Panas : yang paling dinistain disini itu aku :'v**

 **FangBukanPang : cih,kepedean lu**

 **B. Gempa : sadarlah kak Taufan**

 **BlazeKetjeh : ketawa aku kak kalo kakak ngomong gitu**

 **GoGopal! : keknya yang paling ternistakan disini itu.. Sudahlah..**

 **CahayaMentari : I know who you mean,dude XD**

 **Kaizo : Uda uda,bubar! Uda jam makan siang, off off!**

Membaca pesan Kaizo,mereka tidak berani lagi untuk membalasnya. "Astaga aku lupa untuk memasak!" Serunya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Kaizo, para Boboiboy karena telah mengingatkan Gempa yang pelupa ini untuk memasak.

1 jam setelah makan siang, entah angin apa Halilintar memulai percakapan digroup _GaJe_ itu. Taufan dan Blaze sedang bermain _PlayStation 3. Handphone_ mereka diletakkan dekat disamping mereka. Karena terlalu seru bermain, Taufan pun tidak mengecek benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

 **TukangNyider : Oi**

 **GoGopal! : Ha?**

 **FangBukanPang : Loh tumben Hali yang mulai duluan**

 **TukangNyider : Kau dimana Fang? Tanganku uda megang katana nih**

"Kak Hali,kenapa megang katana?"

"Mau nyincang landak ungu untuk lauk makan malam nanti"

Solar pun terdiam.

 **FangBukanPang : BERCANDA BANGG**

 **GoGopal! : CangKacangKacangg~**

 **TukangNyider : Uda ah,gajadi**

 **FangBukanPang : Minta digorok pake katana nih anak..**

 **TukangNyider : Apa yang kau bilang,Fang?**

 **GoGopal! : SERIUS NIH ANE DIKACANGIN?**

 **FangBukanPang : Scroll bang :3**

 **B. Gempa : Astaga kalian ini.. Cuman hal sepele aja kalian mau bertengkar?**

 **FangBukanPang : Zz..**

 **CahayaMentari : Hayolo Pang dimarahin emak :v**

 **B. Gempa : Aku bukan perempuan,makasih**

 **GoGopal! :** _ **B. Gempa**_ **~! Aku dikacangin ;-;**

 **B. Gempa : Sabar aja deh..**

 **GoGopal! : Btw, mana Upan?**

 **Thorn : Kak Taufan lagi main game bareng kak Blaze**

 **TukangNyider : Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi apa bole buat..**

 **FangBukanPang : Hah?**

 **TukangNyider : Aku bosan,ayo main basket**

 **GoGopal! : Hah?**

 **B. Gempa : Hah..?**

 **FangBukanPang : HAH? SERIUS?**

 **Thorn : Kok pada 'hah' semua? '-'**

 **TukangNyider : Ngga usa sampe gitu juga kali, jawab aja gih**

 **FangBukanPang : AYO AYO AYO!**

 **GoGopal! : Sebenarnya aku lebih suka bola sepak,tapi ayolah. Daripada ngga ada kerjaan XD**

 **B. Gempa : Ikutan dong.. Pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai soalnya**

 **Thorn : Thorn juga mau ikutan!**

 **TukangNyider : Ya sudahlah,ayo**

Halilintar keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyimpan katana-nya. Ia lalu keluar rumah bersama dengan Gempa dan Thorn. "Ikutan kakk!" Seru Solar sambil berlari mendekati Thorn. "Kami pergi!" seru mereka berempat yang dibalasan dengan anggukan oleh Taufan dan Blaze.

 _1 jam kemudian.._

Taufan dan Blaze sudah selesai bermain. "Ngomong-ngomong,dimana semua orang? Sepi banget!" Tanya Blaze sambil melihat kesana-kemari. Taufan mengacuhkan adiknya itu sambil melihat HP-nya. 'Tumben banget kak Hali mulai chat duluan..' Pikir Taufan dan membaca keseluruhan isi chat itu.

"Apa ya—"

WUUSSSSH!

Taufan keluar rumah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Blaze langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat kakak kedua itu. Blaze _sweatdrop._ 'Bang Taufan kenapa sih..' Pikirnya sambil mengambil HP-nya keluar rumah. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu, kalau tidak _semp*k_ mereka akan hilang semua. Dikomplek mereka banyak maling, terutama maling _semp*k_. Oke, abaikan saja itu ngga penting. Blaze dengan santainya berjalan sambil mengecek HP-nya. "Oh mereka main basket toh.." Gumam Blaze dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ke lapangan sekolah. Akhirnya, mereka semua bermain basket bersama-sama sampai sore.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **(*) Artikan aja kedalem** _ **bahasa inggris**_

 **(**) '** _ **Your'-**_ **nya ganti jadi '** _ **Mine'**_

 **HAH! Akhirnya! Hika uda ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi DX Hika nyerah :')**

 _Halilintar : Mati aja kalo gitu *senyum psikopat*_

 **Halilin kejem amet sih, Hika nistain lagi baru tau rasa!**

 _Halilintar : Coba saja kalo berani *ngeluarin pedang hailintar*_

 **E-eitt!**

 **Hika tarik balik kata-katanya!**

 **Um.. Chapter kali ini lebih pendek ya.. Jujur aja, Hika uda kehabisan ide + stress karena sepupu Hika datang tiap hari :'v Ditanyain mulu,** _ **"kak Hika ngapain sih? Buat novel ya?"**_ **dan pertanyaan itu tiap hari diulang :'v Tapi Hika bersyukur karna dia nonton BoBoiBoy juga X'D**

 **Ah iya, untuk** _ **nickname**_ **Upan kenapa Hika buat 'Tahu_Panas' itu cuman ide** _ **gila**_ **yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Kata 'Tahu' kalo dihilangkan huruf 'h'-nya kan jadi** _ **Tau.**_ **Terus, kata 'Panas' kalo dihilangkan 'as'-nya jadi** _ **Pan.**_ **Nah,kalo digabung kan jadi** _ **Taupan**_ **. Pembacaan** _ **F**_ **dengan** _ **P**_ **kan hampir sama dan jadilah nama** _ **Taufan**_ **X'D**

 **Sip,balas review sekarang~!**

 **Irinaa27** **—** ahaha! Restu ibu emang _da best_! XD Hika sengaja buat Halilin bales dendam sama Upan dan Blaze XD Terima kasih untuk sarannya ya! Karena senpai, Hika bisa berubah 0v0)9 Tapi.. Ngga tau semua atau engga X'D

 **alvia-chan** **—** Memang! XD Um.. Hika rasa, wajar kalo laki-laki megang (antena) kecoa kan? Soalnya temen Hika kadang gitu X'D

 **Oke, sekian dari** _ **bacotan**_ **Hika~**

 **Jangan lupa untuk memberi jejak/KriSan kalian semua dikolom review ya!**

 **See ya next chapter! 0v0)9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : A little spoiler, next chapter's title : Permainan Tradisional**


	4. Chap 3 : Permainan Tradisional (Part 1)

**Keseharian Kembar Tujuh!**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Fanfic by HikariFuruya**

 **Chapter 3 : Permainan Tradisional (Part 1)**

 **Warning! OOC, humor garing dan Human!Alien(?)**

 **Ngga suka? Tombol 'back' selalu menemani anda jika tidak suka!**

 **(NB : Huruf Bold** Percakapan di aplikasi; Huruf biasa Narasi **)**

 **Enjoy~**

Ayam berkokok, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riangnya. Pemuda dengan iris berwarna _golden_ keluar dari rumahnya. Tak lupa dengan topi kesayangannya yang selalu dipakainya. Ia meregangkan badannya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia membuangnya pelan-pelan. "Hm~ Pagi yang cerah~" Ucapnya senang. Ia pun kembali memasuki rumanya dan segera meyiapkan sarapan untuk ana— Maksudnya saudara-saudaranya dan dirinya. Setelah selesai, Gempa pun membangunkan keenam saudaranya dengan _sedkit_ susah payah. Entah jurus apa yang dipakai oleh Gempa, mereka semua bangun dengan wajah yang sedikit.. um.. _Senang..._? Para pemuda dengan beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih itu sudah berkumpul dimeja makan dan mulai menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenangnya.

Halilintar sedang berada diruang tamu. Ia mengambil HP-nya dan memainkan game yang sedang trending, _Legenda Mobil_ (*). Taufan mengurung diri dikamarnya untuk melukis sambil melihat-lihat HP-nya juga. Gempa, Ice, dan Thorn berada ditaman belakang dirumahnya untuk berkebun. Solar dan Blaze bernyanyi dengan _absurd-nya_. Mereka berdua berada dikamar Solar sambil membuka lagu kesukaan mereka (yang kebetulan sama) dari HP mereka masing-masing. Beberapa jam kemudian, para Boboiboy berkumpul diruang tamu (minus Gempa dan Thorn). Halilintar masih saja setia dengan HP-nya dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Blaze dan Solar masih saja bernyanyi dengan _absurd-nya_ yang diikuti oleh Taufan. Gempa membaca koran dengan tenangnya dimeja makan. Thorn melihat kaktus kecilnya dengan gemas.

 **PEMADAMAN LISTRIK SELAMA 1 HARI PENUH DI PULAU RINTIS.**

Gempa terkejut ketika dia membaca kalimat tersebut dikoran. Dengan OOC-nya, Gempa berteriak, "AHHHH!" Keenam saudaranya, terutama Thorn terkejut. Thorn langsung mendekati kakak _terwarasnya_ ."A-ada apa kak?! Kenapa berteriak seperti Blaze ketika melihat kecoa semalam?" Taya Thorn khawatir. Yang disebut namanya tadi _sweatdrop_. 'Dia masih saja ingat ya..' Pikir Blaze. "Bakalan mati lampu seharian!" Seru Gempa. Keenam pemuda yang ada dihadapan Gempa, terkejut bukan main.

"APAAA?!" Teriak mereka, termasuk Halilintar.

"HP-ku udah mulai lowbat pula!" Seru Blaze frustasi. Taufan melihat persen baterai HP-nya. Ternyata, HP Taufan sebentar lagi akan mati bersama dengan HP Blaze. Halilintar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memainkan game itu, karena mudah sekali baterai HP-nya terkuras karena game yang dimainkannya tadi. Solar juga mengutuk dirinya seperti Halilintar. Sepertinya sial banget mereka hari ini.. Bagaimana dengan Gempa dan Thorn?

"Semalam aku lupa untuk meng- _charge_ HP-ku sendiri.." Ucap Gempa.

"Uh.. aku juga.." Kata Thorn sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Oke, hari ini mereka benar-benar sial. Taufan buru-buru pergi kekamarnya dan mengambil _charger_ HP-nya sampai—

"AHHH! MATI LAMPU!"

Teriakan nan cempreng dari Taufan terdengar sampai kebawah. Solar tertawa sendiri ngga jelas seperti orang _stress_. Gempa melipat korannya dan menghela nafas kecil. "Setidaknya HP kalian masih ada beberapa persen baterai kan..? _Lebay_ banget.." Kata Gempa dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Thorn mengikuti kakaknya itu. Keempat saudara Gempa itu melongo mendengar ucapan Gempa. Halilitar berdehem untuk menyadarkan mereka semua. Solar pun membuka HP-nya dan memulai pembicaraan digroup _GaJe_ itu.

 **CahayaMentari : MATI LAMPU WOI**

 **FangBukanPang : PAS-PAS PULA HAPE GUA LAGI DI CHARGE ARGH! BELUM PENUH LAGI**

 **GoGopal! : Cobaan apa ini... Hape ane sekarat :')**

 **CahayaMentari : Kalo gitu kumpul aja deng ditaman deket komplek. Mao?**

 **FangBukanPang : Yok yok! Daripada galo mulu dirumah :'v**

 **GoGopal : AYOKK**

 **CahayaMentari : Jangan bawa hape yak**

"Ayo ke lapangan!" Seru Solar langsung. Manusia yang berada didekatnya langsung menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya. Solar memutar bola matanya dan berkata,"Daripada kita ngegalau mulu disini— Kata Fang sih gitu.." Halilintar pun berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Ice. "Kak Upann! Ayo turun! Kita ke lapangan!" Teriak Solar sehingga Taufan turun dengan mata _bling-bling_. "AYOOOK!" Teriak Taufan dengan semangatnya. Sedangkan Gempa dan Thorn sudah berada diluar rumah, menunggu kelima saudaranya.

0o0o0o0o

"Oii! Disini!"

Halilintar yang mendengar jeritan seseorang menoleh kesamping dan melihat Fang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Mereka pun mendekati Fang, Gopal , Yaya, dan Ying. "Cepet banget sampainya," Ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum-senyum. Fang menatap Taufan dengan datar. "Nah.. Ini mau ngapain? Ngerumpi?" Tanya Solar ngasal. Beberapa pasang mata melirik Solar. "Tidak kusangka.. Ternyata Solar suka ngerumpi macem ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah.." Ucap Gopal sambil menutup mulutnya. Fang dan Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sisanya _speechless_ mendengar perkataan Gopal. Mereka pun berbincang dengan penuh canda tawa.

1 jam berlalu, para Boboiboy dan keempat temannya mulai merasa bosan. "Argh.. Bosen..!" Seru Taufan sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Solar mendapatkan ide.

"Aha! Bagaimana kita main pecah piring?" Tawar Solar dengan senyum lebarnya. Semuanya menatap Solar.

"Pecah piring? Kita ngga punya piring!"

"Ambil aja piring rumah kalian, terus dipecahin disini."

"Ogah, aku ngga mau dikejar sama Bang Kaizo."

"Terus gimana dong.."

Halilintar menghela nafas dan berkata, "Pake aja sendal, kok susah banget sampai mau mecahin piring segala." Gopal mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Halilintar. "Ayo ayo sumbang sendalnya dong, butuhkan 4 sendal," Ucap Blaze. Gempa berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi mereka semua.

"Loh Gempa kenapa?"

"Bukannya kalo main pecah piring, harus ada bola? Aku mau kembali kerumah sebentar dan mengambil bola."

Wah Gempa pengertian banget ya.. Oke, abaikan lagi. Mereka pun mulai berdiri, kecuali Thorn. Halilintar menyuruh Thorn untuk tetap duduk disana dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi pemain cadangan. Dengan polosnya Thorn mengangguk kecil. Taufan mengambil sendal milik Halilintar setelah mendapat bogem _cinta_ darinya dan sandalnya sendiri. Mereka semua (minus Yaya dan Ying) melepaskan alas kaki mereka. Gempa pun kembali dengan 3 bola ditangannya. "Loh kok bawa sampai 3 bola?" Tanya Fang dan menunjuk kearah Gempa. Ada bola kasti, bola plastik dan bola yang terbuat dari kumpulan plastik asoy(!?). "Um.. Aku tidak tau kalian mau memakai bola apa.. Jadi kuambil 3 bola ini hehe.." Ujar Gempa disertai dengan tawaan kecil. Halilintar mengambil bola kasti yang ada ditangan Gempa. "Pakai aja bola kas— AKHH!" Jerit Taufan ketika sesuatu mengenai punggungnya itu. Gempa _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat Halilintar melemparkan bola yang pegangnya itu kepunggung Taufan. Si korban memegang punggung malangnya itu. "Masih mau pakai bola kasti hm?" Tanya Halilintar dengan seringai diwajah tampannya. Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "AMPUN KAK HALI!" Teriaknya. Para penonton (baca : Teman-temannya) _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. " _haiya!_ Ini kapan mulainya?!" Seru Ying dengan logat _china_ -nya. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memakai bola yang terbuat dari kumpulan plastik asoy karena kalau memakai bola plastik pasti tidak bisa melambung jauh. "Oke.. Ini ada 10 orang. Kita akam membaginya menjadi 2 kelompok. Ayo hompimpa!" Seru Solar.

"Hompimpa!"

0o0o0o0o

 _Permainan pertama, pecah piring._

Taufan memasang wajah datarnya. "Kenapa harus Gopal yang bersama denganku?!" Serunya fustasi dan menunjuk-nunjuk Gopal.

"Cih, aku juga ngga mau sama kau dasar homo"

"AKU NGGA HOMO!"

Kelompok Taufan terdiri atas Gopal, Yaya, Solar, dan Ice. Sedangkan kelompok Halilintar terdiri atas Gempa, Ying, Fang, dan Blaze. "Hali, sana suit ama Taufan!" Kata Fang sambil mendorong punggung Halilintar. Halilintar melemparkan _deathglare_ kepada Fang yang tersenyum-senyum. Taufan menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika seseorang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Janken—"

"BUKAN JANKENPON WOI!"

Ice menghela nafas kecil. "Suit dan jankenpon sama aja lah.." Ucapnya dan menggaruk kepalanya. "udah udah, ayo mulai!" Seru Blaze dengan semangat 45. Taufan dan Halilintar pun melakukan suit.

"Hali lempar duluan kan?" Tanya Ying. Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Halilintar mengambil bolanya dan melempar ke menara sandal itu. Tidak kena. "Pfft— " Fang terdiam langsung ketika sepasang iris _ruby_ menatapnya dengan tajam. Sekarang gantian Fang yang melempar bola. Tidak kena juga. "Pfft.." Halilintar membalikkan badannya dan menahan tawanya, jaga _macho_ pikirnya. Wajah Fang mulai memerah. "Awas kau Haliii!" Seru Fang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Halilintar yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. "Udah udah.." Ucap Gempa sambil berdiri diantara Fang dan Halilintar. "Aku lempar ya!" Seru Blaze. Layaknya seorang pitcher, Blaze mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola itu. "HIYAAA!" Jerit Blaze dan melempar bola itu. Entah sihir apa yang dipakai, bola yang dilempar Blaze berapi-api seperti yang ada di _anime._ Dan poof! Sendal yang disusun terjatuh karena terkena lemparan bola dari Blaze. "Yes kena!" Seru Blaze dan berlari entah kemana (tapi masih didalam kawasan komplek). Taufan mengambil bolanya dan melemparkannya keatas. "Mulai ya!" Seru Taufan dan melemparkan bolanya kepada Solar. Solar menangkapnya dan berusaha melempar Gempa. Mempunyai _refleks_ yang baik, dengan mudahnya Gempa menghindar. Entah mata author yang salah lihat atau apa, Gempa menyeringai tipis. Bola sekarang berada ditangan Gopal. Ying sedang berusaha menyusun sandal dan poof! Punggung Ying terkena bola. "Ahh! Padahal sebentar lagi mau menang!" Jeritnya frustasi. Gopal tertawa penuh kemenangan. 'Tinggal 4 ya..' Pikir Halilintar dan menyeringai tipis. Ia memanggil Gempa dan memberi tanda isyarat. Awalnya Gempa tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya dihiasi oleh seringain tipis. Sang adik kedua mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacuhkan jempolnya. Bola sekarang berada ditangan Yaya. "nah, makan nih!" Seru Yaya sambil melempar bola kearah Fang dengan kuatnya. Fang terburu-buru untuk menghindar dan akhirnya dia terjatuh, tetapi bola tidak mengenainya. 'Fyuh... Selamat..' Batin Fang dan mengelus-elus dadanya. Gempa dengan cepatnya mendekati sandal dan menyusunnya.

"WOI SINI BOLANYA!"

"SABAR KAMPRET!"

"Cepat susunnya Gempa!"

Baru saja Gempa mau menaruh sandal terakhirnya, bola tiba-tiba dilemparkan oleh Ice kearahnya. "Yah.. Udah mati.." Ujar Gempa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja disamping Gempa ada Halilintar dan segera menyusun sandalnya itu. "SELESAI!" Jerit Halilintar tiba-tiba membuat Gempa terkejut. Fang dan Blaze melakukan tos tinju karena mereka memenangkan permainan, begitu juga dengan Halilintar dan Gempa. Taufan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Awas kalian ya!" Seru Taufan.

 _Skip Time~_

Taufan duduk disebuah kursi taman dan membuang nafas dengan kasarnya. "Capekkk!" Jeritnya dan menyandarkan dirinya disandaran kursi tersebut. "Oke.. Satu permainan baru saja kita mainkan.. Sekarang apa?" Tanya Blaze penasaran.

"Petak umpet? Polisi-polisi? Atau kelereng?"

"Kau ini sudah umur berapa sih?"

Taufan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan berkata, "16 tahun kakak.. Tapi yang kusebutkan tadi— _minus kelereng.._ Seru loh!" Halilintar menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. " _Bilon_ mau?" Tanya Solar dengan wajah yang ceria. Gopal memegang bahu Solar dan menariknya. " _Dey_ , Apa kau lupa kalau Gempa itu orangnya _agak_ lincah?" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Solar. "Lah.. Kan _gapapa_ sih. Daripada kita tewas karena bosen? Aku sih ngga mau." Bisik Solar balik. Gopal pun terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Solar. "Ya sudah.. Kita main semuanya aja, daripada debat mulu.." Saran Gempa yang sudah memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Semuanya pun setuju dengan saran Gempa dan kembali bermain.

"Hompimpa!"

0o0o0o0o

 _Permainan kedua, petak umpet._

'Sial banget..' Pikir Ice sambil menghitung seperti anak TK. A-ah... Aku bercanda, Ice.. Oke, lanjut!

"54.. 55.. 56.. 57.. 58..." dan seterusnya sampai seratus. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Ice menghitungnya sampai seratus. "gak peduli kalian uda siap atau belum, gua datang," ucapnya dan mulai mencari mangsanya. Perlahan-lahan dia mencari. "puss puss! Dimana kalian?" katanya sambil melihat kesana-kemari. Emang meraka kucing apa? Abaikan. Ice terus mencari samp—

BRUAAK!

"ADUHHH!"

Ice segera menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Blaze yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari pohon. "uh.. Halo..? hehe.." tawa Blaze garing. Bukannya ditolong, Ice malah berjalan menjauhi kakaknya itu dan berkata, "jangan bersembunyi lagi kak. Kakak uda kena." Blaze pun pasrah dan mengikuti adik tercintanya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat sebuah benda yang tidak asing dimatanya didekat sebuah kursi taman. Sebuah topi berwarna biru. Ice pun mengendap-endap mendekatinya. Lalu diambilnya topi itu dengan cepat. 'Loh? Mana pemiliknya?' pikir Ice bingung. 'Mati kah?' pikirnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati tong sampah. Helaian rambut berwarna putih terlihat didekat tong sampah itu. Ice pun mengintipnya dan melihat Taufan yang sedang menghitung tutup botol. "kak Taufan kena," ucap Ice sambil menunjuk Taufan yang kelihatannya terkejut. Buru-buru ia menyimpan tutup botol itu. Taufan pun segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya. Lalu ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tinggal 9 orang lagi.." gumam Ice.

 _Skip Time~_

 **(Readers : Kok cuman Blaze amaTaufan yang diceritain sih?**

 **Um.. Mungkin Hika suka nistain mereka..?**

 **Readers : Hikaaa!**

 **Ampuni Hika, para fans Taufan dan Blaze!)**

Ice pu menghela nafas panjang. 'Kenapa meraka semua bisa bersembunyi ditempat yang begitu.. Ah sudahlah..' batinnya dan memijat pelipisnya. Bagaimana ia tidak menghela nafas panjang, bayangkan Thorn saja bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang _kurus!_ Gempa bersembunyi didekat tempat bermain anak. Halilintar, Gopal, dan Fang bersembunyi dikamar mandi khusus pria. Tidak mungkin mereka memasuki kamar mandi khusus wanita kan? Oke, lanjut. Ying dan Yaya malah dilorong dekat dengan taman itu.

"Oke, sekarang polisi-polisi?"

"Uda siang nih. Makan siang aja dulu yuk."

"Makan aja yang ada dipikiranmu itu Gopal.."

Gopal pun tertawa garing. Mereka pun melakukan hompimpa lagi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **(*) Plesetan nama game _Mobile Legend_**

 **Yalord! Kenapa ide susah muncul sihh?! *flips table***

 **Ugrh.. Maapin Hika karena kelamaan update DX Soalnya liburan bareng keluarga, jadi ngga berani lanjut buat FF-nya DX**

 **Disini Yaya OOC sekali ya :( Sekali lagi Hika minta maap DX**

 ** _Well_ , mengenai _bola yang terbuat dari kumpulan plastik asoy_ itu ada loh, tetapi hanya ditempat tinggal Hika saja hehe. Itu pun cuman Hika dan tetangga Hika saja yang memakai bola seperti itu ketika bermain pecah piring. X'D**

 **Oke, waktunya balas review~**

 **Dragon Knight - DK** — Yup, Thorn anak yang polos XD Hihi, Hika sengaja buat Ice OOC XD

 **Irinaa27** — Ahaha! Halilin memang tsun-tsun dan Pang memang homo XD ( **Halilintar dan Fang : Apa?!** ) Hehe, akan Hika tingkatkan lagi, senpai! XD

 **BukalapakMemangCincai** — Syukurlah kalau humornya dapet :'3 iya nih, Halilin _jealous!_ XD

 **Guest** — Um.. Im sorry if u don't understand it D'X _Thank you for supporting me_! XD

 **Rarachan24** — Humornya dapet kah? Baguslah! XD Fufufufu~ Iyaa, karena Halilin ini pengidap _brother-complex_ ~ XD

 **Oh iya, dikarenakan sudah mau masuk sekolah, Hika butuh pratisipasi dari OC readers semua. Soalnya Hika ngga jago dalam pembuatan nama. Jadi kalau mau OC-nya ikutan dalam cerita ini, silahkan ditulis dikolom _review_ ya 0)/ Nama dan sifatnya ditulis, biar Hika bisa sesuain dengan OC readers sekalian! ****X3**

 **Oke,sekian dari bacotan Hika!**

 **Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak/KriSan kalian semua dikolom _review_ ya!**

 **See you next chapter! 0v0)9**


	5. Chap 3 : Permainan Tradisional (Part 2)

**Keseharian Kembar Tujuh!**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Fanfic by HikariFuruya**

 **Chapter 3 : Permainan Tradisional (Part 2)**

 **Warning! OOC, humor garing dan Human!Alien(?)**

 **Ngga suka? Tombol 'back' selalu menemani anda jika tidak suka!**

 **(NB : Huruf Bold** Percakapan di aplikasi; Huruf biasa Narasi

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **~Last Chapter ~**_

 _ **"Oke, sekarang polisi-polisi?"**_

 _ **"Uda siang nih. Makan siang aja dulu yuk."**_

 _ **"Makan aja yang ada dipikiranmu itu Gopal.."**_

 _ **Gopal pun tertawa garing. Mereka pun melakukan hompimpa lagi.**_

 _ **~ Chapter 3 : PermainanTradisional (Part 2) ~**_

 _Permainan ketiga, polisi-polisi._

"Kak Ice, jangan molor diperosotan!" Seru Solar sambil menarik-narik tangan Ice. Dengan terpaksa, Ice mengikuti Solar karena tenaganya yang _luar biasa_ — menurut Ice. Solar dan Ice berperan menjadi polisi. "Ayolah kakkk! Jangan sampai kalah kalau tidak kita akan..."

 _~Flashback~_

" _Hompimpa!"_

 _Halilintar, Thorn, Gopal, Ice dan Solar menjadi polisi. Sedangkan Taufan, Gempa, Blaze dan Fang menjadi pencuri-nya. Loh? Yaya dan Ying kok ngga ikutan? Yang main kan kebanyakan cowok, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ikutan. "Biar lebih seru, bagaimana kita buat hukuman buat team yang kalah?" usul Taufan dengan seringai tampannya. Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Taufan pun menyeringai dan berteriak, "yoshh! Team yang kalah akan mentraktir team yang menang selama empat minggu!"_

" _Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu satu bulan?!" seru Halilintar terkejut. Ternyata dia bisa terkejut juga ya.. Oke lanjut. Taufan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan datar. "Kubilang empat minggu, bukan satu bulan!" Serunya balik. Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul dikepala Halilintar. Gempa dan Solar berusaha menenangkan 'singa' yang ada didalam tubuh Halilintar itu. Yang lainnya pun sweatdrop berjamaah. "Kak, jujur aja. Aku yang goblok ini aja tau empat minggu itu sama dengan satu bulan.. Masa kak Taufan ngga tau?!" tanya Blaze. "Satu bulan itu ada empat minggu Taufan sayangg," ucap Fang. "Semalam Gempa, sekarang Taufan? Dasar playboy.." kata Gopal dan menggaruk kepalanya. Halilintar yang sudah ditenangkan oleh Gempa dan Solar, mulai menatap Fang dengan tajamnya. "Hoi Pang! Apa kau sudah mau menatap ajalmu?" tanya Ying dan memukul kepala Fang pelan. "Astaga, aku hanya bercanda loh. Lagipula aku masih norm_ —"

" _Sayangnya, orang normal tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya itu normal..." ucap Ice._

' _SAVAGE!' batin mereka kecuali Fang._

" _APA SALAHKU?!" teriak Fang. "Buaaaanyak! Perlu kusebutkan satu-satu?" seru Blaze dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa cuman aku yang merasa terkena deja vu..?" tanya Solar sweatdrop. Mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Udah udah. Intinya empat bulan itu satu bulan, ngerti Taufan?" ujar Yaya sambil menatap Taufan dengan ekor matanya. Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Nah, udah sepakat ya?"_

 _Mereka pun menganggukkan kepala mereka._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Mata Ice pun terbuka dengan lebarnya. 'Aku kelupaan! Mana uang jajanku dikit doang!' batin Ice sambil segera melepaskan pegangan Solar dan langsung lari. Solar pun terkejut dan segera mengikuti kakaknya itu.

0o0o0o0o

Taufan sedang bersembunyi disemak-semak. Ia menatap kesana-kemari. Yang dilihatnya polisi (Baca : saudara dan temannya) sedang mengejar Blaze. 'syukurlah tidak ketahuan..' pikir Taufan dan menghela nafas kecil.

"Um.. Kak! numpang tanya dong.."

Taufan sedikit tersentak karena terdengar suara seorang gadis. Ia pun berpikir, 'cewek? Wihh~ beruntung banget hari ini~' segeralah dia menoleh.

"ya? Tanya ap—"

"KENA KAU!"

"AHHH! SIALAN KAU SOLAR!"

Taufan pun ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh Solar. Sang polisi _narsis_ pun tertawa dengan jahatnya. "HENTIKAN TAWA JAHATMU, SOLAR! ITU MENGERIKAN!" teriak Taufan dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Yang dipanggil namanya menghiraukannya sambil menarik Taufan ke _penjara_ —ralat, maksudnya lingkaran yang sudah mereka buat sebelum bermain.

 _ **~Taufan's PoV~**_

"Udah sana masuk penjara, jangan banyak bacot!" Seru Solar sambil mendorong punggungku sedikit kuat. Aku menatap Solar dengan sinis dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. 'Semoga saja ada yang datang menolongku..' batinku sambil menghela nafas. Aku pun melihat Gempa dengan mudahnya menghindari tangan Halilintar yang berusaha menangkapnya.

"Ck, kenapa kau susah sekali ditangkap?!"

"Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak mau uang jajanku berkurang karena mentraktir kalian!"

'Jadi semuanya dilakukannya hanya demi uang jajan?' pikirku _sweatdrop._

Aku pun mulai melihat Blaze yang kewalahan karena ia dikejar oleh Ice dan So—

Tunggu dulu..

Ice? Ngejar Blaze?

Nggak salah lihat kan?

Uh.. Mungkin aku kecapekan makanya salah lihat kali ya?

"KAK TAUFANN!"

aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena jeritan _nyaring_ Blaze. Aku pun melihatnya berlari kearahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa gerakannya di- _slow motion._ Blaze pun mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Raihlah tanganku dan kita jalani hidup ini bersama-sama!"

"NYINETRON AMET ANJIR!" Teriakku kesal. Ia pun segera mendekat dan menarikku keluar dari _penjara mini_ itu. Ingin sekali aku memberikan bogem _penuh cinta_ yang biasa diberikan oleh si _manusia tsundere_ itu kepada kami. Tapi kubatalkan niatku itu karena aku masih SAYANG UANG JAJAN. Lah kalau misalnya aku menghajar Blaze dan kami berdua tertangkap. Mana yang berperan menjadi pencuri cuman 4 orang! Habislah uang jajanku! Hadeh... ( _Readers : Malah curhat lu..)_ Sesekali curhat _gapapa_ kan? Hehe~

"Kak Taufan udah keluar! Tangkapp!" teriak Solar. Kami berdua pun mulai berpencar.

Aku menoleh kesana kemari dan melihat Fang yang sedang berada diatas pohon. Aku salah lihat kali ya? Soalnya Fang punya telinga dan ekor kucing yang senada dengan rambutnya! Uh.. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup.. Aku akan berhenti menonton _anime_ sampai larut malam..

"KAK AWAS!"

Hah?

BRUAAAK!

"ADOHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

Jeritku dan Fang bersamaan.

Semuanya pun terdiam ditempat.

 **~Taufan's PoV off~**

Blaze menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. Bagaimana tidak? Taufan menabrak pohon dimana Fang berada tepat dipohon itu. Solar dan Gopal merasa kasihan dengan pohonnya. 'nanti pulang buat status, "#RIPPohonyangditabrakTaufan"' pikir mereka berdua bersamaan. Gempa segera menghampiri Taufan dan Fang. "kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Gempa khawatir. Taufan memegang keningnya yang sudah memerah itu, sedangkan Fang memegang punggungnya tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita hentik—"

"Jangan! Lanjut aja!"

Gempa menatap Taufan yang mengedipkan matanya dan mengacuhkan jempolnya. Adik pertamanya pun menghela nafas dan segera berdiri. "Ya sudah kalau itu mau kak Taufan.. Ayo lanjut semua!" serunya dan mulai berlari menjauhi Taufan dan Fang. Fang pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gempa. Tinggal Taufan yang terduduk didepan pohon yang ditabraknya.

"Ngga lari?"

"Sebent—"

"TANGKAP!"

"AHHH!"

Taufan pun diseret oleh Halilintar dengan kasarnya. Taufan pun meronta-ronta tetapi hasilnya _nihil_ , soalnya tenaga Halilintar lebih besar daripada Taufan yang badannya seperti _cicak kering_. A-ah.. Aku bercanda Taufan.. Jangan todong aku dengan _gerudi taufan_ -mu!

Ahem! Kita lanjutkan!

Taufan pun kembali ke _penjara_. Ia pun duduk dan memegang keningnya yang masih merah. 'aduh keningku... Ketampanan-ku jadi berkurang deh..' batinnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Kita beralih ke saudara Gempa. Ia terlihat sedang berlari kesana kemari karena 2 orang sedang mengejarnya. 'kenapa aku mulu sih yang dikejar?!' batinnya berteriak.

'tapi tidak apa-apa deh.. Demi uang jajan!' batinnya lagi.

 _Astaga.._

Solar mengisyaratkan Gopal untuk berlari dan menghalangnya dari depan, sedangkan dia dari belakang. Gopal pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera melakukan apa yang dikatan Solar tadi.

'Alamak!' batin Gempa menjerit. Gopal sudah berada didepannya dan Solar yang berlari dibelakangnya. Ia sudah terperangkap.

'Urgh.. Aku benci menggunakannya tetapi apa boleh buat..!'

Gempa mulai berhenti berlari dan melihat kebelakang. Solar pun ikut berhenti dan menatap kakaknya bingung. Gempa menarik nafas panjang dan memegang pipinya.

Halilintar yang sedang mengejar Fang berhenti karena melihat Gempa. Ia terkejut dan segera berteriak, "jangan lihat Gempa! Kalau tid—"

" _Ultimate Movement : GemGem Attack!"_

Gempa segera menggunakan _puppy eyes_ yang imutnya _luar biasa_ , sampai mengalahkan _keimutan_ Author ( _Readers : Please dah Hika.. Gua jijik bacanya..)._

 _BUSHH!_

Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidung Solar dengan banyaknya. Halilintar pun menepuk keningnya. Bahkan Blaze dan Thorn yang saling kejar-mengejar berhenti karena seruan Gempa tadi. 'SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMBAWA HP-KU!' Pikir Blaze sambil menutup hidungnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Gempa pun segera berdiri tegak dan mengedipkan mata kirinya sambil tertawa garing. Ia pun segera berlari menjauhi Solar yang sudah ma— _Ahem!_ Maksudnya pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Gopal _speechless_ dan tidak bisa mengejar Gempa sama sekali.

"WOI! JANGAN BENGONG! SANA KEJER GEMPA BEGOK!" seru Halilintar dengan kerasnya.

Gopal pun tersadar dan segera berla—

"Um.. Mainnya cukup deh.."

 _Loh?_

Thorn membuka suara. Semuanya menoleh kearah Thorn. "Sepertinya permainan ini tak akan selesai-selesai.." sambungnya. Fang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan berseru, "ya ya! Daritadi kita nangkep Taufan, lepas mulu!" Yang disebutkan namanya tertawa garing. Pada akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainan.

'Mending berhenti daripada uang jajan gua melayang gegara mentraktir makhluk-makhluk gaib ini...' pikir mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu deh, sudah jam makan siang juga ini." Ucap Gempa disertai dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Semuanya pun setuju dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

 _Skip Time~_

Para Boboiboy bersaudara dan teman-teman mereka bekumpul lagi dilapangan tempat mereka bermain tadi.

"Ngga main benter, baru aja siap makan.." ucap Blaze dan memegang perutnya. Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yang lain pun menyetujuinya dan mulai berbincang, bukan _gosipin tetangga sebelah_ loh!

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun memu—

"Astaga aku lupa kalau aku ada janji!"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Taufan yang berseru tadi. "Ah.. Aku juga.." ucap Ice dan menguap lebar. Blaze menganggukkan kepalanya. Gempa pun mengatakan kalau dia harus membeli bahan makanan yang sudah hampir habis dan Thorn ikut dengan Gempa tentunya. Dengan terpaksa, mereka pun membatalkan rencana untuk bermain. Akhirnya, mereka mulai berbincang kembali hingga matahari mulai terbenam.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Haiii, Hika balik~**

 _Blaze : Senang lu! Uda lama lu ngga on!_

 **H-huwee, maafkan Hika..! Hika ngga boleh main laptop kalau bukan hari Sabtu dan Minggu :')**

 **Dan kalau Hika mau ngetik, otak Hika _blank_ seketika D'x**

 **Mungkin Hika bakalan slow-update karena udah ma** —

 _Halilintar : Mati?_

 **BUKAN BEG*K! Udah mau UN! Bulan April udah UN!**

 **Hadeh.. *sigh***

 **Maapin Hika semua ya? Dx**

 **Bales review aja ah..**

 **KuroIChio** — HAHA! Halilin yang ngajarin tuh, memang abang tak betul xD *Di- _pedang halilintar-_ in*

 **Dylan Rasefha** — wkwk, makasih buat reviewnya! xD

 **PetirHime** — tak apa-apa kok~ Makasih untuk 'sumbangan' OC-nya Hime-san! Salam kenal juga! xD

 **Oke sekiann~**

 **Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak/KriSan kalian semua dikolom _review_ ya!**

 **See you next chapter! 0v0)9**


	6. Chap 4 : Berbagi Cerita

**Keseharian Kembar Tujuh!**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Fanfic by HikariFuruya**

 **Chapter 4 : Berbagi Cerita**

 **Warning! OOC, typo bertebaran, humor garing dan Human!Alien(?)**

 **Ngga suka? Tombol 'back' selalu menemani anda jika tidak suka!**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riangnya dan—

"TAUFANN! BLAZEE!"

—Ritual untuk membangunkan sang singa beriris merah seperti biasanya.

Sang anak ketiga dari Boboiboy bersaudara hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "sudahlah.. Kita harus pergi kesekolah loh.. Jangan menambah bebanku dulu sebelum kita sampai disekolah.." Thorn yang mendengarnya itu mulai berpikir, 'Jadi, kalau kita sudah berada disekolah, kak Taufan dan Kak Blaze boleh mengerjai kak Gempa..?'

Solar dengan santainya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuknya. Jika kau berada disebelahnya, kau dapat mencium wangi _jeruk_ dari tubuhnya, karena dia baru saja selesai mandi. Ia melihat Taufan dan Blaze sudah tepar disamping kamar mandi, lalu ia hanya berjalan melewati mereka saja.

"Pagi kak Gem! Sarapan kita hari ini apa?" tanya Solar sambil merangkul Gempa. Pemuda dengan iris _golden_ itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "selamat pagi Solar. Hanya nasi goreng dan air putih. Aku sedang malas memasak makanan yang agak berat.." Yang bertanya hanya ber-oh ria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ice yang sudah memakai seragamnya itu sudah molor diatas meja. Halilintar dengan kesalnya duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh adik keduanya. Gempa cuman tersenyum dan _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kakak pertamanya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka mulai berdamai dan menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenangnya.

0o0o0o0o

"Met pagi 'muaa~" sapa Taufan dengan ceria ketika memasuki kelas X-A dan disusul oleh kembarannya yang lain. Sebagian orang yang berada dikelas menjawab sapaannya dan sebagiannya tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya saja. Taufan melihat teman sebangkunya, s;eorang pemuda dengan iris _sapphire_ yang hampir sama dengan irisnya itu. "Mizu! Lama tak jumpa kita ya! Gimana kabarmu?" tanya Taufan dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mizu tersenyum lebar juga sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "kabar baik! Kangen banget sama kamu ih~" Pemuda yang duduk disebelah Mizu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa sih Katashi? _Jealous?_ Ulu ulu~ sini Upan peyu—"

"Akan kuhajar kau nanti sepulang sekolah, Taufan..."

"Yah ngga bisa diajak bercanda banget elu ah~"

Mizu hanya ber- _sweatdrop_ dan memasang senyuman kaku. Katashi mendengus kesal dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Taufan cuman tertawa dan mulai bercakap santai dengan Mizu.

Halilintar yang sedang duduk dikursinya dengan tenangnya mulai merasa terganggu oleh seseorang. "Ini masih pagi, jangan buat aku kesal Ufan.. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Taufan.." gumamnnya sambil menatap seorang pemuda dengan iris berwarna hitam yang sedang menusuk-nusuknya dengan pensil miliknya. Yang ditegur tadi cuman bisa tersenyum. "Alah, jangan dingin banget dong Hali, nanti gak ada cewek yang mau sama lu loh~" ujar seseorang lagi yang duduk disebelah kiri Halilintar. Halilintar mulai menatap pemuda dengan surai coklat dengan tajam. "Sudahlah Jean, dia cuman jadi dirinya sendiri~" ucap Ufani dan mengibaskan tangannya. Jean cuman tertawa pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa kumpulan anak perempuan mulai memasuki kelas X-A. "Pagi semuaa~ Hari pertama sekolah setelah beberapa bulan libur~" ucap seseorang diantara mereka yang memiliki surai hitam panjang. "Selamat pagi Dilla,"ucap Gempa disertai dengan senyuman. Dilla melihat kearah Gempa dan segera melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepadanya.

Yang lain pun duduk ditempat masing-masing dan mulai menunggu guru _kebenaran_ mereka masuk.

0o0o0o0o

Istirahat. Sesuatu yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh para pelajar SMA Pulau Rintis. Bahkan yang mempunyai _gebetan_ menantikan istirahat, bukan hanya menantikan _gebetan_ mereka untuk peka terhadap perasaan mereka. OKe lanjut. Manusia yang menghuni kelas X-A sudah hampir semua keluar dari kelas mereka. Yang tersisa hanya 4 laki-laki dan 4 perempuan. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang mereka sambil bercerita. Ada juga yang sambil bermain HP mereka.

"SHUTDOWN!"

"YOU HAVE SLAIN THE ENEMY!"

"Kampret lu.."

"Peduli ah.."

"Hey, apa kalian punya cerita horror?" tanya salah satu gadis dengan surai pink mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ice yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba saja menaikkan kepalanya dan memandang gadis itu. "Horror..? Aku ada banyak sekali. Kalian mau mendengarkannya.." gumam Ice sambil memasang aura suram(?). Gadis itu langsung berhenti makan dan memandang Ice. Ia berseru, "kalau begitu, ayo duduk disini! Ceritakan cerita horror yang kau miliki!" Gadis dengan iris _ruby_ menatap temannya horror.

"K-kenapa harus horror, R-Reina..? Tidak ada yang lain ya..?"

"Oh ayolah, bukannya itu menyenangkan, Chrysilla? Aku suka horror!"

"IYA AKUNYA ENGGA OI, PEKA SEDIKIT NAPA SIH!"

Reina cuman tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ice mulai menggeser kursinya mendekati meja mereka. Chrysilla sudah mulai was-was, karena dia tau kalau Ice sangat menyukai horror. "U-um.. S-sebaiknya kita bercerita yang lain.. Ya kan, Aquamarine..?" tanya Chrysilla sambil melihat kearah pemuda surai putih yang sedang menikmati rotinya. Aquamarine cuman menggelengkan kepalanya. Chrysilla segera melihat temannya yang memiliki style rambut dikucir dua dan bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Aliya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan.."

"AHH! Sudah cukup! Cerita saja! Aku kalah!"

Gadis yang duduk disamping Chrysilla mencoba untuk menghiburnya. "Biarkan saja dia, Aly. Dia emang gitu orangnya," ujar Reina sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan memakan bekalnya. Alyshah cuman tertawa garing dan lanjut dengan makan siangnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau main game itu terus?" tanya Ice sambil menatap kedua temannya yang sibuk bermain _Mobail Legen_. Pemuda dengan iris _ruby_ itu cuman menghela nafas dan memainkan HP-nya lagi.

"VICTORY!"

"AH CUKUP, LELAH GUA!"

Fang mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting HP-nya kelantai. Yang mengalahkannya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku bicara dengan kalian, Fang, Andro.." gumam Ice kesal. Fang dan Andro cuman diam menatap Ice. Ice pun menyuruh mereka untuk duduk berdekatan, agar mereka dapat mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cerita Ice!"

"Oke.. Jadi.."

 _Seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna biru tua sedang berlari kearah rumah. Wajahnya pucat sekali, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya. Pemuda itu langsung saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera memasukinya. Lalu ia membanting kuat pintu rumah itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Lalu, ia menghela nafas lega._

 _Semuanya terlihat gelap sekali. Pemuda tadi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, jadi ia mencoba untuk mencari saklar lampu, agar ia dapat melihat jelas isi rumahnya._

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekatinya. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri ketika ia merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya._

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _Pemuda itu langsung saja menepis tangan yang memegang pundaknya tadi dan langsung berlari entah kemana. Sialnya, ia terpeleset dan jatuh. "u-urkh.." Selain suara langkah kaki, ia juga mendengar suara mesin. Seperti suara chainsaw. Badan pemuda itu bergemetaran dengan hebatnya. Suara tawa menggema diruangan itu. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk merangkak menjauhinya. Tiba-tiba tangannya memegang sesuatu. Segera dia mengambil benda itu dan berpikir kalau itu adalah senter. Cepat-cepat ia menghidupkan senter itu. Dia langsung saja mengarahkan kebelakang._

 _Tidak ada orang._

 _Bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan melanjutkan pencariannya untuk menghidupkan lampu. Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya lampu pun hidup. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat lantai_ _rumahnya dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah._

 _Terlihat seperti.._

 _Darah._

 _Ingin sekali pemuda itu menjerit, tetapi tidak bisa. Suaranya tidak bisa iak kelaurkan karena terlalu panik._

 _'H-ha.. D-dimana kakak..?' batin pemuda itu sambil perlahan berjalan untuk mencari kakaknya. Ia menaiki tangga rumahnya. Dengan senter yang masih dipegang ditangannya, ia mulai membuka pintu kamar kakaknya._

 _Gelap._

 _Ia menyalakan senternya. Barang-barang tersusun rapi disana. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang asing dimata pemuda itu. Sebuah boneka dengan pita kupu-kupu yang berada dilehernya. Boneka itu diletakkan diatas lemari. Ia mendekati boneka itu sambil melihatnya lekat-lekat. Disamping boneka itu terlihat ada sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah._

 _BRAK!_

 _Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Pemuda itu langsung menjerit karena kaget. "Kak?! Jangan bercanda..! Ayo keluarlah!" seru pemuda itu panik. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu tetapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Terdengar suara cekikikan didalam kamar itu. Ia mulai was-was, walaupun wajahnya sudah pucat sekali._

 _"Maukah kau bermain denganku..? khukhukhu~"_

 _Mendengar suara itu, pemuda itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seseorang dengan pita kupu-kupu. Ia membawa sebuah pisau ditangannya. Pemuda itu langsung saja berjalan mundur dan orang yang membawa pisau itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"J-jangan.. Jangan!" teriak pemuda itu dan membuka pintu. Masih saja terkunci._

 _"Khukhukhu~ Ayo main denganku.."_

 _Langsung saja orang yang membawa pisau tadi berlari kearahnya dengan cepat dan me_ —

"Ice, sampai kapan kau mau bercerita tentang cerita itu?!"

"Tapi kak, kalo dijadiin cerita serem itu seru loh.."

Kakak kedua dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu menghela nafas panjang. Teman-temannya yang sedang mendengarkan cerita Ice merasa sedikit bingung. "Sebenarnya, itu cerita tentang pengalamanku. Dan Ice mengarangnya.." jelas Taufan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ice memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan membuat tanda _peace_. Reina mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "emang kenapa sih?" Taufan menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Aku dikerjain sama saudaraku sendiri. Bahkan Gempa ikut mengerjainku.." ujarnya dan duduk disamping Andro.

"Ada kukasih izin untukmu untuk duduk disampingku? Menyingkir.."

"Salah aja aku dimata kamu bang.."

"Berantem yuk?"

Taufan cuman tertawa garing. Dan Andro menghela nafas dan melihat kearah lain. Yang lain hanya tertawa (kecuali Ice). "Nah, ayo lanjut lagi Ice!" seru Reina.

"Baiklah.."

 _SNAP!_

 _Pisau tertancap dipintu. Hampir saja mengenai wajah pemuda itu. Jantungnya sudah memompa dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang, orang itu sudah berada didepan wajahnya._

 _"Takut? khukhukhu~"_

 _Pemuda itu dengan susah payahnya menelan ludah sendiri. Lalu ia..._

 _"Dicium?"_

 _...Iya dici- Hah?_

Semua orang langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Ice mendengus kesal dan yang lain ber- _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Yang dilihatin cuman tertawa. "Udah ah, males cerita aku jadinya. Mau tidur bye," ucap Ice dan berjalan ke mejanya. Lalu ia kembali berhibernasi. Reina terlihat kecewa, sedangkan Chrysilla matanya sudah berbinar-binar. 'Akhirnya selesai juga ujian hidup ini!' batinnya menjerit kesenangan.

"Dro, Pan. Yuk ML, push kita,"

"Pangkat lu masih Master III, masa mau push bareng yang uda masuk Grandmaster I?"

"Kampret.."

Pada akhirnya, murid yang berada dikelas kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, selain bernafas.

0o0o0o0o

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan damainya. Tidak ada bisikan setan, ataupun kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh murid kelas X-A. Guru Papa Zola sekarang mengajar matematika disana.

"Nah anak-anak murid kebenaranku! Hari ini saya akan memberikan kalian sebuah kuis!"

Dan mulailah, sebuah kuis _tak jelas_ dari beliau. Banyak murid disana menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa kalian tanya? Karena pertanyaannya akan melenceng dari pemikiran logika para murid, guru bahkan ilmuwan terkenal diluar sana, walaupun masih bisa dijawab. Namun, ada juga murid yang senang akan diberikan kuis.

"Aku yang akan menjawabnya dulu, kau lihat saja nanti Yaya!"

"Didalam mimpimu Ying! Akulah yang akan jawab duluan!"

Panjang umur untuk kalian, para gadis jenius.

Oke lanjut. Mereka berdua sudah bertatapan dengan tajamnya. Papa Zola yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu, mulai berbicara lagi, "Kalian ingin dalam bentuk cerita atau langsung soalnya?" Mendengar perkataan Papa Zola, Taufan dan Blaze langsung saja berseru dengan kerasnya, "SOAL CERITA PAK!"

Yang duduk bersama dengan duo pembuat onar itu langsung saja memukul mereka dengan kerasnya. Taufan dan Blaze cuman meringis sakit. Papa Zola mengusap dagunya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah anak-anak murid kebenaran! Saya akan mulai bercerita. Dengar baik-baik ya, saya tidak akan bercerita 2 kali!" serunya.

"Woi, lu gila ya? Elu lupa pas dia cerita tentang kalian pas SD?! Sampai 3 jam!" bisik Fang sambil menatap Taufan. Taufan cuman tertawa dan berbisik balik, "Bukannya bagus? Kita akan tidak belajar beberapa les karenanya!"

 _ **[Perilaku tidak baik, jangan ditiru. Hanya seorang profesional saja yang boleh melakukan hal ini!]**_

Papa Zola mengambil nafas dan mulai bercerita.

 _Disebuah rumah terdapat 10 orang anak. Mereka bernama A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J—_

"K, L, M, N, O, P!"

Semua murid beserta Papa Zola menoleh kearah seorang murid dengan surai coklat _almond._ "Clay, sehat ngga? Mau kuantarkan ke UKS ngga?" tanya Chrysilla yang kaget melihatnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan ini hahh?! Ini kelas matematika, bukan seni musik! Mau di _kepishh_?!" teriak Papa Zola sambil menunjuk kearah Clayrine dengan rotan _Keinsafan_ -nya. Gadis itu cuman tertawa garing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak pak.. S-saya insyaf.."

"Huh, dasar murid zaman sekarang.." ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yasudah! Saya akan lanjut bercerita!" serunya lagi.

 _Kedua orang tua mereka bekerja diluar kota, jadi meninggalkan kesepuluh anak mereka dirumah yang cukup besar tanpa pembantu itu. Sebagai kakak tertua, J bertanggung jawab terhadap ketertiban rumah. Kebersihan rumah berada ditangan G dan C dan makanan sehari-hari mereka diurus oleh I dan E. Mereka_ _ **kadang**_ _hidup dengan damai._

 _Pada hari Minggu, mereka semua melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. A bermain game dengan hebohnya dan B melihat A bermain. C membaca buku dikamarnya, D sedang menyiram tanamannya. E sedang mengerjakan sesuatu didepan komputernya. F sedang bermain catur, G sedang tidur dan belum bangun-bangun dikamarnya. H sedang menjahili I yang sedang bermain dengan PSP-nya._

"Nah jadi, anak yang bernama J itu sedang melakukan apa? Jika betul, kalian akan pulang cepat!" Seru Papa Zola dengan gaya _kebenarannya_. Semua anak memeras otak mereka masing-masing.

 _ **[Ada yang tau jawabannya? Boleh dijawab disini! Kalau benar dapet 7M!**_

 _ **Halilintar : Begok, nipu aja lu!**_

 _ **E-ek.. Ketauan.. Oke maapkan Hika, Halilin~]**_

"Pak.."

Gopal mengangkat tangannya. "Yaa? Apa jawabannya, anak muda?!" Seru Papa Zola yang sudah berada didepan siswa yang mengangkat tangan tadi. "Saya bukan mau menjawab, tapi ini kelas matematika pak, kenapa jadi kelas kuis?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan tangannya.

 _Krik.. Krik.. Krik.._

Semua murid menatap Papa Zola dengan horrornya. Papa Zola sudah berkeringatan.

"Emangnya saya ada bilang kalau ini kelas matematika hah?!"

 _"Apa yang telah kau lakukan ini hahh?! Ini kelas matematika, bukan seni musik! Mau di kepishh?!"_

Semua murid dan Papa Zola menoleh kebelakang, melihat Ice yang mengangkat _tape_ _recorder_ berukuran kecil. Suara Papa Zola terdengar dari benda kecil itu. Mulailah Papa Zola berkeringat dingin lagi. "S-saya akan pergi ke toilet dulu!" Serunya lalu keluar dari kelasnya, takut diterror oleh anak muridnya dengan pistol air.

 _To Be Continued~_

 **YOSH, KEMBALI** **LAGI SAMA** **HIKA** **YANG LAMA** **UPDATE SEKALI~**

 **Maapkan** **Hika** **yang jaran** **update ini TvT)**

 **Thorn : Kayaknya asal** **update, selalu** **bilang** **maaf** **kamu ya Hikari..**

 **Taufan : Iya** **tuh..**

 **Ya kalo** **ngga** **minta** **maap, mau gimana** **lagi?**

 **Halilintar : Mati aja, gapapa** **kok**

 **IH** **HALILIN! Kejem** **amat** **lu!**

 ***batuk* Ehem! Oke, Hika** **masih mengeluarkan beberapa** **OC** **milik** **readers. Yang lain bakalan** **Hika** **keluar** **semuanya** **kok, tenang** **dan sabar aja =v=)~ semoga** **otak** **ini bisa lancar** **selancar** **air yang mengalir** **dan menjadi Aq*a.**

 ***le** **author dihajar** **massa***

 **AMPUN** **OI!**

 **Oke.. Hika** **juga gatau** **bakalan** **kapan** **Hika** **update lagi, soalnya** **kalo** **gak** **ada** **laptop, susah** **juga buat** **ceritanya. Apalagi** **banyak juga nama OC** **para readers yang susah** **buat** **dihafal** **( " =-=)**  
 **Maafkan Hika** **yang goblog** **ini ya~**

 **Soo, silahkan** **tunggu** **next chapter-nya** **:***

 **Bye~**

 **HIKA LUPA UPDATE DISINI ASTAGA! MAAFKAN HIKAA!**

 **Sudah pindah lapak soalnya :"** **Di Wattpad**

 **Cari Hika disana! Banyak cerita yang Hika buat disana :**

 **Halilintar : Eleh, baru 4 cerita doang..**

 **Uda diem lu!**


	7. Bonus Chapter! (1)

**Hi warga FFn! :D**

 **Maaf Hika jarang nongol disini ( " =w=)9**

 **Readers dari Wattpad : Elah, di WP juga jarang on lu pe'a!**

 **E-eh.. Kok ngegas ngomongnya? =3=)**

 **Hika sudah lebih suka on di WP. Entah kenapa Hika juga gatau :'**

 **Ini aja kelupaan ngepost disini (13 hari yang lalu a.k.a tanggal 24 September, Hika post chapter ini di Wattpad)**

 **Maapkan Hika yang pelupa ini :'**

 **Jadi, Hika mau menghiatuskan buku ini sementara**

 **Karena Hika lagi ndak ada di fandom BoBoiBoy :'**

 **Sekarang, Hika lagi di fandom** ** _Mo Dao Zu Shi_**

 ** _banyak cogan humu disana awh_**

 **Karena itu, Hika tulis bonus chapter untuk kalian semua! :D**

 **Silahkan dibaca! xD**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**

 **Bonus Chapter : Apa?! Mereka... Berkencan?!**

 **Fanfic by HikariFuruya/Hikanyann**

 **Warning! OOC, typo bertebaran, humor garing dan Human!Alien(?)**

 **Ngga suka? Tombol 'back' selalu menemani anda jika tidak suka!**

"TAUFANN! BLAZEE!"

Boboiboy Gempa, anak ketiga dari Boboiboy bersaudara, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk keberapa kalinya mendengar _auman_ dari sang singa.

"Demi _dewa Neptunus,_ kumohon berhenti berteriak dipagi hari! Aku tidak bisa menikmati teh Matcha-ku..!" Teriak sang pemuda beriris _golden_ itu kesal. Ketiga makhluk _ghaib_ itu menghirau omelan Gempa dan melanjutkan aktivitas rutin mereka.

Perempatan imajiner muncul dikepala Gempa. Ia mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. Solar yang melihatnya langsung saja menahannya. "K-kak..! Jangan marah..!" Mohon Solar. Gempa menatap Solar sebentar, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Solar.. Aku tidak akan marah, tapi kamu urus kakak-kakakmu itu ya?"

"Oke kak Gem!"

Solar ikut mengembangkan senyum lebar dan berhenti memeluk tangan Gempa. Sang pemuda berkacamata itu segera mendekati ketiga makhluk _ghaib_ itu dan berbisik, "aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kalian, jangan lupa untuk membeli nasi lemak tiga bungkus untukku!"

Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam. "Gempa marah ya?" Tanya Taufan dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Solar. "Argh, aku benci persetujuan ini!" Seru Blaze frustasi. Halilintar hanya terdiam, memikirkan nasib uangnya yang sudah ia kumpulkan.

Persetujuan kata Blaze? Iya, persetujuan antara Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Solar. Jika Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze membuat keributan dan membuat sang ibu (sebut saja Gempa) marah, Solar-lah yang akan menenangkan sang ibu dari kemarahannya. Jika ia berhasil, ketiga makhluk _ghaib_ itu harus mentraktir Solar apapun yang ia mau. Cukup aneh ya?

Solar tersenyum-senyum. Ia segera meninggalkan mereka sambil berkata dengan seringai diwajahnya, "Jangan lupa ya~ Kalo lupa, awas aja kalian~"

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau bukan gara-gara kalian, uangku tidak habis kalian tau!" Seru Halilintar dan melihat kearah duo pembuat onar itu. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah polos. "Kami kan hanya mencoba membangunkanmu, kak Hali~" kata Taufan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Blaze menganggukkan kepalanya. "Membangunkanku? Dengan menyumbat hidungku dengan tisu sampai aku tidak bisa menafas?" Tanya Halilintar. Kedua pemuda itu hanya tertawa pendek. Menghela nafas, Halilintar segera meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sudah melakukan tos.

0o0o0o0o

Thorn dan Ice sedang berada ditaman rumah mereka. Ice membantu Thorn menyirami tanamannya. "Tumben kak Ice mau bantu Thorn siram bunga. Biasa jam segini kakak masih tidur," ujar Thorn dan melihat kearah Ice yang sedang menguap. Ice hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak mau senasib dengan kak Hali.. Jadi aku cepat-cepat bangunnya.." jelas Ice dan mengangkat gembor yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman. Thorn memiringkan kepalanya heran, namun ia hanya diam. Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Selamat pagi untuk kalian berdua.."

Mendengar seseorang menyapa mereka berdua, Ice dan Thorn segera menoleh.

"Oh, abang Kaizo! Selamat pagi!" seru Thorn dengan nada cerianya. Ice menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Kaizo.

"Abang Kass- Hmph!"

Thorn buru-buru menutup mulut Ice ketika sang kakak ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Shht! J-jangan panggil dia itu kak!" ujar Thorn panik. Pemuda dengan manik hijau itu tidak mau kejadian yang _luar biasa_ terulang kembali. "A-apa kau lupa apa yang dilakukan abang ketika dia dipanggil Kassim?" bisik Thorn kepada Ice. Yang ditanya hanya diam memikirkan kejadian yang dimaksud oleh Thorn.

"Yang mana..?" gumam Ice dengan lugunya.

Oke, akibat teriakan dari sang _singa,_ mereka mulai meninggalkan sifat asli mereka...

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Kaizo terlihat bingung dengan kedua kembaran itu. Thorn menghela nafas pendek dan segera berdiri. Ia memasang senyuman diwajahnya dan bertanya, "ada apa abang pagi-pagi datang kemari?"

Kaizo menggaruk pipinya perlahan dan tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin mengajak Gempa ke suatu tempat. Apa dia ada didalam?" Tanya sang pemuda bersurai ungu tua itu. Ice dan Thorn menatap horror Kaizo. Mereka langsung saja membelakangi sang pemuda itu dan berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?!" - Ice

"Aku juga ngga tau kak.. Apa jangan-jangan mereka mau berkencan..?" - Thorn

Kaizo yang memerhatikan mereka tentu saja sangat bingung. Setelah mulai berdiskusi, sang kembaran itu segera menghadap kedepan.

"Kak Gempa lagi sibuk bang! Mung-"

"Eh? Ada abang Kaizo!"

Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Sang ibu a.k.a Gempa keluar dari rumah dengan senyum ramahnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak mempersilahkannya untuk masuk?" Tanya Gempa heran. Thorn dan Ice kesusahan untuk menjawabnya. Kaizo hanya diam ditempat.

"Ayo abang Kaizo masuk kedalam dulu!" ajak sang pemuda beriris _golden_ itu. Kaizo menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Gempa dari belakang, meninggalkan kedua makhluk didepan.

"K-kita harus memanggil mereka!" Seru Ice langsung. Thorn menatap kakak kelima-nya dengan tatapan heran. "Untuk ap-" perkataan Thorn terpotong karena ia ditarik dengan kuatnya oleh Ice untuk memasuki rumah mereka. Pemuda dengan iris biru terang itu segera mencari keempat makhluk _ghaib_ yang lainnya.

"Kak Hali, kak Taufan, kak Blaze, Solar! Ini darurat!" Seru Ice.

Keempat pemuda itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. "Ada apa?" Tanya mereka serentak. "Ini berkaitan dengan kak Gempa.." bisik Ice. Mereka, terutama Halilintar sangat kaget. "Ayo kita kekamarku!" Kata Taufan dan dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh keenam saudara kembarnya.

Mereka berada dikamar Taufan sekarang. "Jadi.. Ada apa sampai menyuruh kami berkumpul?" Tanya Solar sambil menatap Ice dan Thorn bergantian. Ice pun menceritakannya kepada keempat saudara kembarnya dengan serius.

"..Begitulah.." ucap Ice setelah menjelaskan semuanya. Keempat saudaranya berpikir keras.

"Masa sih mereka pacaran? Ngga mungkin!"

"Aku setuju dengan kak Taufan!"

"Tapi mereka terlihat dekat sekali.."

"K-kita harus mengikuti mereka berdua!"

Lalu, mulailah mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

0o0o0o0o

Gempa dan Kaizo sedang berbincang diruang tamu rumah para Boboiboy bersaudara. "Jadi, abang kemari ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Gempa. Kaizo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berkata, "aku cuman mau mengajakmu keluar seharian penuh ini.."

Terlihat pipi Kaizo memerah sedikit. Gempa melihatnya sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau abang mengajakku. Aku ganti baju sebentar ya!"ucap Gempa dan segera bangkit dari sofa. Ia pun berjalan kekamarnya.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau 12 pasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka daritadinya.

"Memang betul. Mereka akan berkencan, hari ini,"

"Jadi gimana?"

"Gua uda ngasah katana gua..."

"Kita ikuti mereka!"

"Baik!"

0o0o0o0o

Kaizo dan Gempa sudah berada diluar rumah kediaman Boboiboy. "Kita mau pergi kemana sih abang?" Tanya Gempa penasaran. Kaizo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ra-ha-si-a~" ucap sang pemuda bersurai ungu. Gempa menatap Kaizo dengan pandangan heran.

Keenam makhluk _ghaib_ itu masih saja mengintai mereka, seperti _agent FBI_ yang profesional.

"Ugh, mau kemana kak Gempa dibawa sama monster itu!?" jerit Blaze. Yang lain juga ingin bertanya demikian.

Mereka berenam hanya bisa menatap mereka dari jauh dan hati-hati, agar tidak ketahuan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pemuda yang sedang mereka intai memasuki sebuah _mall._

"Apa yang—"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ikuti mereka!" Seru Halilintar langsung dan disetujui oleh anak buahnya.

Sekarang, mereka berada didalam _mall._ "Oke, sekarang kita berpencar. Kalo kalian liat cowok pake jaket coklat dengan garis kuning, itu Gempa*. Ngerti?" Tanya Halilintar. Mereka mengangguk dan mulai berpencar.

*Gempa tidak memakai topi saat ini

Halilintar dengan Thorn, Taufan dengan Blaze dan Ice dengan Solar.

Disisi lain, seseorang dengan surai ungu dan memakai kacamata menatap aksi mereka dari jauh.

0o0o0o0o

Halilintar dan Thorn mencari Gempa dan Kaizo didalam sebuah toko(?) buku, karena melihat kedua pemuda itu memasuki toko tersebut. Halilintar dam Thorn sibuk mencari mereka berdua didalam sana yang terlihat agak ramai.

"Ah kak Hali! Itu!" Seru Thorn sambil menunjuk kearah seseorang yang memakai jaket coklat tanpa garis kuning.

Halilintar langsung saja menerobos menemui orang itu. Segeralah ia menyentuh pundak orang itu. "Gemp—" perkataannya langsung terhenti ketika melihat pemuda dengan iris biru terang. "Ah.. Mizu ternyata!" Seru Thorn setelah mendekati mereka berdua. Halilintar menatap tajam Thorn yang mengatakan 'maaf' sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Mizu. Apa kau melihat Gempa dan abang Kaizo disini?" Tanya Halilintar langsung. Mizu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai ditoko ini. Maaf ya," ucap Mizu. Halilintar mulai berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu.

"Eh kak Hali tunggu! Terima kasig banyak ya Mizu! Bye~"

"Iya!"

Disisi lain, Taufan dan Blaze malah berada didepan sebuah _game center._ "Kak, apa kau yakin mereka ada disini? Rasanya tidak mungkin deh mereka berdua yang memiliki sifat dewasa masuk kesini!" Seru Blaze. Taufan tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Blaze.

"Oh ayolah Blaze, apa kau lupa ketika bang Kaizo dalam mode 'abang Kassim'? Lagipula, aku tadi melihat seseorang dengan jaket coklat masuk kesini!" Ujar Taufan dan menarik tangan Blaze. Mereka berdua memasuki _game center_.

"Tembak woi!"

"Sabar coeg! Ini juga lagi ditembak!"

Taufan dan Blaze langsung saja menoleh ketika mendengar seruan dari dua orang gadis. Mereka rasa suaranya familiar sekali. Lalu kedua kakak-beradik itu mencari sumber suara itu. "Hey Taufan, Blaze!" Seru seorang pemuda. Yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan berseru, " Gopal!"

Gopal tersenyum lebar. "Hehe~ Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya pemuda keturunan India itu. "Kau sendiri? Ngapain kesini?" Tanya Blaze balik. Gopal cemberut dan menjawab, "main game dong, bareng Clay, Azure, Dilla dan Ufan! Emang mau makan disini? Aneh lu!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul dikepala Blaze. "Kalo uda tau ngapain nanya?! Dan kenapa kau ngga ngajak kami berdua?!" Seru Blaze kesal. Gopal mengggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Gopal mengajak Taufan dan Blaze pergi kesebuah game tembak-menembak yang sedang dimainkan oleh dua gadis yang bermain dengan hebohnya.

"Yailah, ternyata mereka bedua toh yang jerit-jerit!" Seru Taufan ketika melihat Dilla dan Clayrine bertos ketika memenangkan game yang mereka mainkan.

"Oh halo Taufan, Blaze!" Sapa Clayrine dengan ceria dan disapa balik oleh Taufan dan Blaze. "Ginilah temen, kagak ngajak-ngajak," sindir Blaze dengan nada bercanda. "Hooh, gini dong temen~ Soalnya kalo elu ikutan, kami bakalan ngga dapet main!" Seru Azure dengan tawaan. Mendengarnya, Blaze mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Azure. "Eh, mau main ngga bareng kami?" Ajak Ufani. Tentu saja diterima oleh kedua makhluk _ghaib_ itu.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka lupa dengan tujuan mereka pergi ke mall.

Disisi lain lagi, Solar dan Ice sedang berjalan disekitar sebuah _café._ Mata Ice menangkap seseorang dengan jaket berwarna coklat dan garis kuning dijaket tersebut. Lalu, Ice melihat siapa yang bersama pemuda itu. "Solar, itu kak Gempa dan bang Kaizo. Di _café_ itu.." ujar Ice dan menunjuk kearah dua pemuda yang sedang duduk berduaan disana. Solar melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Ice.

'NGAPAIN MEREKA DISANA HAH?!' batin Solar berteriak. Sang pemuda berkacamata orange itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Kita tunggu disini saja. Kakak coba hubungin yang lain ya!" Seru Solar dan dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Ice.

Baru saja Ice mau menghubungi keempat saudara kembar lainnya, terdengar seruan yang memanggil namanya.

"Ice! Solar!"

Sang pemuda dengan iris biru terwng itu menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Segeralah gadis itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oh, Clarissa! Met pagi~" ucap Solar dengan senyuman. Clarissa tersenyum bak malaikat kearah Solar. "Selamat pagi juga~ Kalian ngapain kesini? Mau belanja?" Tanya Clarissa kepo. Solar dan Ice menatap satu sama lain.

"I-itu.."

"Ah! Kalian juga ada disini!"

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Reina dengan Katashi. "Oh~ Salam untuk kalian~" ucap Solar dengan riangnya. Reina tertawa pelan. Lalu, mereka berlima (Ice dan Katashi hanya mendengar) berbicara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ice teringat dengan tujuan mereka. "Solar! Kak Gempa.." bisiknya pelan. Solar pun teringat dan segera mencari sang kakak ketiganya.

Tidak ada.

"Kita harus mencarinya lagi! Ayo Ice! Kami permisi dulu semua!" Ucap Solar dan menarik tangan Ice dengan cepat.

Ketiga temannya itu heran melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

0o0o0o0o

Sudah lewat satu jam dan mereka masih saja belum menemukan Gempa dan Kaizo. Sekarang, keenam kembaran itu berkumpul di luar mall.

"Kalian ngapain main game?! Bukannya sudah kusuruh untuk mencari Gempa?!" Seru Halilintar kepada kedua makhluk pembuat onar itu. Yang dimarahin hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Hm?"

Mata Thorn tertuju kepada sebuah papan iklan mini.

 _POTONG HARGA! SATU SET ALAT PEMBERSIH RUMAH TANGGA!_

Thorn membacanya dan kaget. Ia berseru, "semua! Coba baca ini!" Mereka agak heran dan mulai membacanya.

"Potongan harga?"

"Alat pembersih?"

Semuanya mulai berpikir. "Emangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Tanya Blaze yang lola. Thorn menepuk keningnya. Yang lain juga bertanya-tanya.

"Oh ayolah, hubungkan dengan mereka berdua, Kak Gempa dengan Abang Kaizo!" Ucap Thorn yang mulai kesal. Mereka mulai berpikir lagi.

"OH! Aku ngerti maksudmu Kak Thorn!"

"Eh? Apa dia?"

Solar tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "mereka akan berkencan dan Kak Kaizo akan memberinya itu!"

Bego.

Bukan itu maksudnya dasar fudanshi.

Jiwa mereka tertukar satu sama lain ketika hari Minggu.

"SALAH WOI!" seru Halilintar yang kelihatannya sudah _connect._ Dengan kesalnya, ia memukul Solar dengan kerasnya.

"Mereka kesini bukan untuk berkencan! Melainkan membeli alat pembersih itu!" Seru Thorn. Yang lain ber-oh ria. Halilintar memijit pelipisnya dan berpikir kenapa ia mempunyai kembaran seperti mereka.

"Eh? Kalian ngapain kesini?"

Pemuda-pemuda _ghaib_ itu menoleh dan melihat Gempa dan Kaizo berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Kak Gempa, Abang Kaizo!" Seru Blaze.

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan.." ucap Halilintar singkat.

Gempa mengganggukkan kepalanya. Kaizo terlihat kesal sepertinya.

"Gempa, kau boleh pulang dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan mereka berenam," ucap Kaizo dengan senyuman. Gempa yang melihatnya merasa heran. Tetapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "baiklah, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Abang Kaizo! Aku pulang dulu~"

Setelah Gempa pergi, perasaan keenam saudaranya tidak enak.

"Kalian.. Kalian semua membuntuti kami kan..?"

GLEK!

'Darimana dia tau?!' Pikir mereka berenam serentak.

"Aku tau dari Fang. Dia mengikuti kalian dari belakang.." jelas Kaizo seperti dapat membaca isi pikiran mereka.

'Mampus...'

'KENAPAAA!'

'Sialan, bakalan disuruh bersihkan rumah mereka berdua selama seminggu penuh..'

Pada akhirnya, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar dengan berat hatinya menjadi _babu_ dikediaman Fang dan Kaizo selama seminggu.

 _To Be Continued~_

 **Hika bisa dicari di Wattpad, dengan nama** **Hikanyann**

 **Ada 2 buku tentang BoBoiBoy juga di akun WP Hika :D**

 **Tetapi mereka semua (Ketiga buku BoBoiBoy) itu Hika hiatuskan :'D**

 **Maaf ,)**

 **Oke, itu saja yang Hika kasi tau!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi! :D**


End file.
